Final Fantasy Reverse XIII2
by jacques0
Summary: Action of the past have deadly consequences upon the future. The only thing that can be done...is to find a way to save it. Third story of the Crystal legend. Sequel to Final Fantasy Reverse XIII and the Farron Sisters.
1. Born Anew

**Hello guys, and welcome to the third and Final part of this trilogy. I`m sure all of you had been waiting for me to post it online and i`m glad to have it brought you you. Read Farron Sisters and Final Fantasy Reverse XIII to have an idea of how the story is going, both of those story can be found in my page.**

**Without further ado, Enjoy and REVIEW.**

Final Fantasy Reverse XIII-2

Chapter One

Born Anew

An endless void will be much better to explain the stretching lands of crystal that seemingly reaches the horizon. They were no wind, no sign of life, no sign that anything had ever lived there.

There standing out from the crystallized land, was a building. It was very old and but still held it`s form, the illusion of grandeur. From its brown walls and the dark atmosphere it held upon itself, looking oddly out of place from the desolate crystal world that stretched from its sides.

Then from within the building, a lone figure stepped out, a woman`s figure. Her body was clothed in white robes, with long silvery hair as her blue eyes watched the lands in front of her. She put her hands upon the stone railing in front of her, a frown marring her features.

This seemingly normal woman was a Fal`Cie, a being that once ruled over the world of Gaia for many millennia. This woman`s name was Seraphelim, the Fal`Cie of Dreams.

Seraphelim had been having a strange feeling for quite some time now. She is far older than her appearance might suggest and even a most brilliant mind, far more intelligent than any Human being. Even with her godly gifts, Seraphelim couldn`t understand what this heavy feeling was in her heart.

Letting out a sigh, the Fal`Cie glanced up toward the dark sky above them. She now once again was thinking about what Ragnarok had told her. Ragnarok was another Fal`Cie that reside in this world with her. The other Fal`Cie had briefly disappeared causing some worries to her but Ragnarok had returned after and telling her the story of what happened to Cocoon.

The floating world that her Father had created to save Humanity.

Éclair had sacrificed herself to save it from oblivion, and the woman was probably dead by now. It had caused Seraphelim some sadness after all; Éclair had been once a companion to her, a close kin even.

_Now she is gone, _she thought.

Then a grumbling noise caused the Fal`Cie to look up toward the sky, confusion showing upon her face. She knew this place couldn`t be having neither any thunder nor any weather of any sort after all, this world existed in a place without any nature of any sort.

So what could that noise be?

Then the sky above, for no other word, ripped open letting in a stream of black smokes, which were twisting and sneaking around like they have a mind of their own. Seraphelim frowned to herself not understanding what kind of event that could be taking place.

Then she blinked.

_W…What is that? _She thought.

There falling from the dark smokes was a figure, too far away to make who it was but Seraphelim couldn`t understand how someone could be falling here in this place. But she didn`t have time to ponder upon that as she jumped over the railing, a light encircling her form before large wings of light grew from her body and then she aimed straight for the falling figure.

As she grew closer, Seraphelim realized that it was a womanly figure, causing her to speed up and catching the figure in her arms. But then, the smokes like shadows aimed straight for the both of them, ensnaring around Seraphelim`s body.

_W…What is this? _She thought.

The Fal`Cie gathered her magic in her body, and then threw them out from her form forcing the shadows to let go of her body and then she flew backward looking toward it. The shadows started to spin upon themselves and a disembodied voice echoed through them.

_Chaos is unleashed…the mirror world will crumble into despair and death…the Goddess of Time…_

Seraphelim didn`t catch any more of what it was saying for the shadows retreated once more toward the opening in the sky before simply disappearing like it was never there. The Fal`Cie hovered there, looking toward the sky not understanding what had just happened.

_W…What was that? _She thought.

She then glanced toward the figure she was now holding and almost dropped the unconscious form in shock.

_N…No way, _she thought, _This…can`t be…_

This isn`t possible, there is no way that this was real, and yet, the Fal`Cie knew this couldn`t be a dream. The person she was seeing in her arms was very real and not a trick of light. But how could this be?

But she didn`t have more time to uphold upon the matter for the sky started to bleed out the dark shadows that had come through before. These were larger and more massive than anything Seraphelim had ever seeing before.

Then the shadows started to blind together forming a large creature, massive enough to tower above her. Then the creature landed upon the ground, causing the crystal ground to crack. Its head turned toward where Seraphelim was floating, its glowing eyes taking her in.

_CHAOS, _it rumbled, causing the world to shake around its form.

It raised one of his hand and aimed it straight toward Seraphelim who had raised a shield just in time to block the attack, but the force behind it send her flying backward through the air and she even crashed through the building behind her.

_W…What monstrous strength, _she thought.

She glanced toward the unconscious figure she was carrying which was lying a few feet away. She stood back up and walked toward it, and casting a healing spells upon the girl. The wounds healed quickly before the girl started to stir.

"Seraphelim," a familiar voice yelled, "What is going on…?"

But she stopped short, taking notice of the figure that was coming out of consciousness.

"In Maker`s name…?" she whispered.

"That was my reaction also Ragnarok," Seraphelim told her.

"But how could she be here?" Ragnarok asked, her golden eyes filled with shock, "How could she be _alive_?"

"I do not know," Seraphelim told her, "But we have more pressing problems upon our hands."

At that, the world around them shook violently.

"What is that?" Ragnarok asked, looking out toward the enormous creature that was walking toward their home.

"It just appeared out of nowhere," Seraphelim said, "It`s more powerful than anything I`ve felt so far…"

Ragnarok let out a growl.

"This shouldn`t be happening," she said, tightening her fists, "Etro`s power protect this place. What can be more powerful than a Goddess?"

Seraphelim shook her head.

"I don`t know," she said, "But…"

Ragnarok holds up a hand.

"Save your theories for another time," she said, her form starting to transform, "We have an uninvited guest to take care of."

With that the Fal`Cie Ragnarok launched herself outward toward the creature, her form bathing in bright gold light.

"_Ragnarok_," Seraphelim yelled.

An echoing boom echoed across them as Ragnarok pushed the large being back, the dark shadows starting to envelope them both. Seraphelim`s attention was drawn toward another sound as their strange guest was starting to wake up.

"W…What the…?"

Seraphelim glanced toward her.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

The woman stared at her, mesmerized by the glow around Seraphelim`s body but she shook her head before giving a nod.

"Yeah, I…I`m fine," she said.

The earth shook around them once more, drawing their attention outside toward the battle that was taking place outside.

"What the hell?" she yelled, "What _is_ that?"

Seraphelim took hold of her hand.

"Come on," she said, "I have to get you out of here."

She started to pull her to follow, hearing the woman said.

"And where exactly _here _is?"

"A place beyond Humanity, a place beyond time and a place beyond death," Seraphelim told her.

"That doesn't exactly _tell_ me anything,"

The two arrived at a large courtyard, which was filled with broken rocks and the ground underneath their feet was also crystal. In the middle of the place, was a large metal shape with a strange ball in the middle of its shape. Seraphelim touched it and it sprung to live, light appearing upon it.

"What is that?"

"It`s a Gate," Seraphelim told her, "It will take you back to Gaia."

The woman sighed.

"Look, I don`t even know what`s going on?" she said.

Seraphelim gave her a curious glance.

"What _do _you remember?"

The woman frowned to herself.

"I…my Village was attacked," she said, "A war was taking place and we got dragged into it. Then that thing…all shadowy started to devour everything in its path. I…for a second, thought I was dead, but then, I woke up here, and even lost my weapon in the process. I feel naked without it."

Seraphelim frowned at that. She doesn`t remember anything like this happening in all of her time in Gaia. But, she didn't have time to ponder upon it. She used her magic and summoned a weapon, a red Lance causing the woman to step back a little at the display. Seraphelim hold it out to her.

"Here," she said.

The woman took the Lance, her eyes showing astonishment.

"It looks just like my old one," she said, "_How did you know?_"

"It used to belong to someone dear to me," Seraphelim told her, "Because of her feelings, we were able to survive. Use it well,"

The woman glanced at her.

"Thank you,"

Then, a dark shadow appeared above them, forcing them to look up and Seraphelim noticed that the entire sky was filled with the dark shadows, and even the overly massive figure had become even more massive than before.

_Impossible, was Ragnarok defeated? _She thought.

"_Get to the Gate_," Seraphelim told her.

"I can help," the woman told her, "I can use magic also."

That caused a smile to come to Seraphelim`s lips.

"You`ve helped me once before," she said, "but even so, this is beyond you, _now go_."

Seraphelim then summoned her magic before flying straight toward the large mass of darkness. The woman put the Lance on her back before starting to run toward the Gate and feel her body being swallowed by it as the world was overcome with light.

* * *

**Valhalla**

The Messenger stood alone, looking over the world of Valhalla. He was the Goddess Etro willful servant. Long ago, the Goddess had chosen him and blessed him with power and in return he gave her his loyalty. The Messenger, who was dressed in a long cloak which hood shadowed his face, glanced behind him toward the Goddess`s Throne room.

It had been quite a long time since Éclair had stepped through those doors. He wondered if everything was alright. He had done his task into bringing the woman to the Goddess, but he wondered why she had been so important in the first place.

He didn`t have time to wonder much for a new presence is felt within the shore of Valhalla. He frowned, wondering who it could be before he teleported there. He appeared in front of the bluish water of the ocean, his eyes instantly drawn toward the figure that was now walking on the sandy beach.

His eyes widened.

"What brings_ you_ here?" he asked.

The stranger let out a small humph, his eyes showing his mirth.

"It begins servant of Etro," he said, "The Goddess of Time had been born anew. I had once failed to kill her in the past. I will not let that chance past me by."

The Messenger holds up his staff which was glowing with power.

"I will not let you," he said.

The man looked at him, his eyes taking a red hue.

"You carry within you the Heart of Chaos," he said, "Etro hasn`t changed much. She chooses to pity the humans and her actions causes change in the future. Her meddling methods had changed the course of history. I know the truth future of the world and nothing will change it."

Around his form, dark shadow started to appear enveloping him, the man smirk seemingly widening.

"Is that how Etro welcome a kin?" he said.

"You are not welcome here," The Messenger said.

The man smiled.

"You wish to fight me?" he asked, "But you should know, the Chaos of Valhalla does not harm me. They welcome me with open arms, unlike you."

The Chaos spun around him, forcing the Messenger to step back.

_He…he is right, _he thought, _The Chaos is on his side. But I thought only Etro could control the Chaos of Valhalla. Just who is this guy?_

Then the stranger charged forward, pulling out a gigantic sword from his back. He moved faster than the Messenger had expected him to but he was able to block it in time. Then the man moved the weapon sideway and then the two started to fight, sword and staff clashing against each other with speed and precision.

"You are well trained," the man said, smirking, "The Goddess had made a wise choice in choosing you."

Then with a blast of magic, the Messenger was thrown backward, his staff flying out of his hand.

"But you are no match for me," he said.

He then slammed his sword on the ground, causing a blast of magic to fly toward the Messenger throwing him even farther back. His heart glowed bright red as he put his hand upon his chest.

"You carry a heavy burden," the man said, "If your heart stop beating, the Goddess will die once again and the Chaos of Valhalla will be under my control."

He raised his sword to stab him into the Messenger`s chest but then the man suddenly disappeared. The Messenger blinked in surprise wondering what just happen.

_Just what is going on?_

* * *

The sword man who had attacked the Messenger glanced around him. He recognized this location and it had been a long time since he was here.

"The plane between Time and Space," he said, "Only you can control this power, isn`t it Goddess of Time."

Standing back to back with him, was another person, a woman with silvery pink hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in armor holding her sword in her hand.

"You`re the one Etro told me about," the woman said, "The one that is one with Chaos, Caius Ballad."

The sword man, Caius, let a smirk crossed his lips.

"Goddess of Time," he said, "After so long, _we cross swords once more_."

The two spun around at the same time and then their sword clashed against each others.

The War had officially begun.

**An explosive start to this story. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. Let me hear what you think in your reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Chaos

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Two

Chaos

The two swords send sparks out as they met in their path, the two wielders gritting their teeth in the effort of trying to overcome the other. Then the two suddenly jumped backward from each other, never leaving each other's sight.

"You are the one that had been chosen," Caius said, his eyes taking her in.

The pink haired woman across him, stared at him coldly.

"Your gaze is filled with an unneeded hatred," Caius continued, "You hate me because of my goal."

"You wish to kill Etro and destroy the world, that's enough reason for me to hate you."

Caius smirked.

"The world had already been destroyed," he said, "What left for you to do now is to open your eyes to the truth."

With that he charged forward and the pink haired woman launched a spell at him. Caius blocked it with his sword, letting out a small humph sound, throwing it sideway.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said.

The pink haired woman jumped out of the way of the attack as the sword landed upon where she had been standing moment before, then she spun around, thunder crackling around her sword and she made to stab Caius in the back...

The dark Chaos spun around Caius form shielding him from harm as the sword simply entered inside it, but to the woman's surprise, she wasn't hitting anything.

"A warp in reality," Caius said.

The treads of Chaos aimed straight toward the woman forcing her to jump back from them.

"This is what the Chaos of Valhalla is capable of," he continued, "With it; I can control the very reality around me. I am an immortal, just like you are now Goddess. You, who have carried the burden of an l'Cie, slave of a Fal'Cie every wants and needs."

The pink haired woman frowned.

"How do you know of all of this?" she asked him.

Caius let out a smirk.

"I'm surprised you have forgotten," he said, "We have met once before Éclair Farron or should I call you by the name before you were a Goddess yourself."

The pink haired woman now identified as Éclair let her blue eyes flash.

"Let's finish this Caius," she said.

"As you wish," he said.

Then the two charged at each other again, their weapons clashing and spells being sent toward each other as they battle in the plane of Time and Space, the realm of the Goddess of Time.

Then Éclair blocked one of Caius attack's, sparks flying from her sword as she did so. Then with her other hand, she let out a powerful Ruina spell slamming it straight into his chest causing him to grunt in pain.

He was sent toward the air before he spun around landing upon a floating pathway upside down. Éclair looked up at him, and her eyes widened seeing that Caius launch a powerful spell speeding straight toward her one she won't have time to dodge considering how large it was.

Then at this, her eyes flashed a bright emerald color, her armor starting to shine a brilliant white.

"_Power of Time and Space, bend to my will," _she said raising her palm.

The large spell Caius had sent toward her was suddenly getting swallowed by a large seal that had appeared in front of her, until it was fully absorbed.

"Impressive," Caius said, his voice holding a tint of amusement, "To be able to use such powerful spell in such short amount of time, you truly are a good reincarnation of the Goddess before you."

The chaos started to spin around his form.

"Then, this is the end for you," he yelled.

Éclair noticed the chaos swallowing him whole forming a dark ominous cloud and a large explosion threw her back. But the woman got hold of herself in the air, before flipping and landing back on her feet.

A large powerful form was now appearing through the clouds, similar to a piece of the darkness itself. Then two glowing red eyes appeared as the form started to come into the light. Éclair feel her eyes widen.

She recognized its form.

_Bahamut, _she thought.

But she couldn't feel a connection to this Bahamut. Unlike the Eidolon from before, this one didn't feel like an Eidolon. She can feel the air chilling around her, as the Chaos Bahamut let out a dark growl.

_It's not the same Bahamut from before, _she thought, _This one is entirely different…and I don't like it._

Then the Chaos Bahamut powered up his magic from his hand forcing Éclair to avoid it, jumping toward another floating pathway, hearing the powerful magic spell destroying the path she was standing on before. Giving a glance behind herself, Éclair saw that the Bahamut was took flight and was now in its Gestalt mode.

It launched lasers after her, forcing her to dodge once more, hearing them tear through the ground behind her and she jumped on the platform beside the one she was on. Summoning a powerful spell, Éclair's hand started to glow a bright gold color.

The Chaos Bahamut let out another blast and Éclair launched her own toward it, the golden spear of light clashing straight toward the Chaos Bahamut's power. The two powerful spell clashed against each other, showering their surrounding in an impressive light display before exploding upon themselves.

Then out of the smoke, Éclair flew out a large seal appearing in front of her.

"_Reversing the Flow of Time,"_

The large powerful spell that she had sealed earlier came out, aiming straight for the Chaos Bahamut, slamming straight toward its Gestalt form, causing it to yell in pain, but Éclair wasn't done yet. She had her sword glowing a deep gold color as she came down upon Bahamut.

"**Golden Slash," **

The power enhanced attack threw Bahamut backward a few floating columns, crashing through them causing more damage than before. Éclair then landed down upon the ground looking toward where the Chaos Bahamut had landed.

She can feel a light exhaustion running through her. She may have been a Goddess, but using the strength and using such powerful spells one after the other is not something she is sure she can keep up with.

_He is also powerful, _she thought to herself looking toward the Chaos Bahamut was, _But how did he knew that I will become a Goddess? Etro, who is that man…that man who can use Chaos as a weapon?_

"Impressive," Caius's voice told her, "You have done well in that little test of mine."

Éclair glanced up at the voice.

There, standing upon the floating column above her was Caius himself. His sword was in his hand, thought he had a small smirk upon his lips. Standing there, with his hair flowing down, shadowing one of his eyes, he looked quite menacing.

"Who are you Caius Ballad?" she asked.

"You'll know soon enough, Goddess of Time," Caius said, jumping down from where he was.

He landed upon the ground a few feet away from her.

"You fight well against me," he said, "I see that even if I faced you as I am now, there will surely be a tie in this battle for we are equal in power. Even so, it won't matter how long you fight against me, the results are the same."

He aimed his sword toward her.

"You will die."

"Oh really?" Éclair said.

"You are not yet a true divine being Éclair Farron," Caius said, "Your trial as a l'Cie may have cleansed you of your humanity but you still have the heart of a Human being. Your emotions will be the price needed for your downfall."

A ghost of a smirk crossed Éclair's lip at this, a memory of her and company when they were fighting against Orphan to save Cocoon.

_Flashback_

"_Weak we may be," Lightning spoke, her voice huffing._

"_But we have something that the Fal'Cie doesn't have," Tifa said._

"_It's the power to love," Paine said._

"_And form companionships," Zack said._

"_As we forge those bonds," Vaan said._

"_We form something powerful," Éclair said, "Powerful enough to even defeat you."_

_End of Flashback_

"My Human heart is my greatest weapon Caius," Éclair said magic appearing around her form.

She launched a sword swipe toward the tall man who jumped in the air, and then landing back upon the floating column he was standing on before.

"We shall see about that," Caius told her, "Maybe you would also like to know of the fate of the two Fal'Cie left alive in the world."

_Two Fal'Cie, _Éclair thought frowning a little.

"Ragnarok and Seraphelim," she whispered.

The Goddess tightened her hand upon the hilt of her blade, her eyes giving the man above her a frosting glare.

"What did you do to them?" she said.

"I am only showing them the truth," Caius said, "It is interesting to see your reactions. You are still connected to your human heart even when you have achieved your divine power. Your heart will lead the world to oblivion Goddess of Time. Unlike your predecessor who was a true Goddess…, you are a mere pale imitation."

The Chaos started to engulf his form.

"Oblivion is the fate of all things," Caius spoke, "Your actions as l'Cie have only delayed it,"

Then he was gone.

Éclair stared at the place he was standing mere moment before. Caius had done something to Seraphelim and Ragnarok that much she was sure of. She has to speak to Etro. The world around Éclair was changing into Valhalla until she was now standing in front of Etro's Temple.

She walked inside, and makes way straight toward the Throne room and the door opened for her.

"Etro," she spoke, her voice loud and clear.

She walks straight toward the Chair that was in the room, her eyes fixed upon it. To any normal person, all they would see would be an empty chair for they haven't cleanse themselves of their humanity. To Éclair, she can see the woman seating on the Chair, her eyes which were closed as long silver hair cascaded down. Her body was clothed upon white crystal like robes that seems to glisten like waves of water, the divine light giving it a glow.

"Éclair," Etro whispered, not even opening her eyes.

"Seraphelim and Ragnarok," Éclair asked, "They are under your protection."

"Yes," Etro said, "Why do you ask for something you already know the answer to?"

"Caius Ballad," Éclair said simply.

She saw the Goddess freeze at the name…but only for a split second.

"He already knows then," Etro said simply, "That you are the Goddess of Time's reincarnation."

"Yes," Éclair said, "I have many questions about who this man truly is Etro, but that is not why I am here. I wish to go to where you have sent Seraphelim and Ragnarok when they first come to you."

Etro stayed silent for a while, probably thinking.

"Very well Éclair," she said, "But be wary, I cannot see the future of a place that exist outside of time. I cannot guarantee your safety in such measures."

"I can watch over myself," Éclair told her, "I just want to see what happened to them…if they are still safe."

"Caius told you something," Etro said.

Éclair didn't answer but her silence might have been an answer enough. Then a Gate appeared behind the pink haired woman, a golden light appeared from it's round middle.

"This Gate will take you there," Etro told her, "But you must know, Caius will use your own weakness against you Éclair. Your attachment to those you knew as a Human will be exploitable. He will mercilessly use them."

"Thanks for the heads up," Éclair told her before walking toward the Gate.

Then she disappeared, getting sucked inside.

Now alone, Etro slowly opened her eyes which showed the golden symbols upon them.

"My dear Averia…it seems that day has finally approaching," she whispered, "The day that you had passed on."

**Hope you have enjoyed that. **

**Next chapter: **Bodhum

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Bodhum

**Hey guys, here is the third chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Three

Bodhum

**55 A.F.**

It was a nice afternoon in the sea side city of Bodhum. It had been peaceful every since the town was built upon the world of Pulse. Half a century ago, the world of Cocoon had fallen from the sky and was encased upon a crystal pillar. Not a lot of people knew the truth of what had happened to Cocoon on that fateful day, save for a few.

One of those people, Vaan Bartholomew had become one of the most respected figures of the time following the fall of Cocoon. He was one of the founders of the sea side village here. Mostly everyone in this place had been a resident of the floating world, a world that they barely knew of.

The people of Cocoon had brought their traditions down toward Pulse. One of those traditions is the Fireworks displays, which had been done as a celebration of the New Year upon Cocoon. Since the day had been drawing closer, the people of Bodhum had been busy with the preparations.

A young man, dressed in large blue pants was seating on the beach. He had brown hair falling down in his eyes which were a crystal blue. He was looking out toward the ocean that stretched far in front of him, almost lost in thoughts.

Then his eyes turned toward the crystallized Cocoon in the distance.

Bodhum had been built closest to the monument of their old home. Although the boy never grew on Cocoon, he heard some of the old folks talking about it. They always said that life was easier there, and they didn`t have to worry about monsters or other creatures that inhabit the wildlife of Pulse.

Since this boy never knew how life on Cocoon was, he knew that he wouldn`t change it for anything that he have now.

"_NOEL_," a voice yelled.

The boy turned toward the voice, finding a young man waving toward him. The boy had blond hair and was wearing goggle on his head. He was dressed in baggy pants and, and was wearing a long sleeved clothes also. How could someone wear such heavy clothing in this hot weather, he would never know.

"Maqui," Noel said, standing up, "What is it?"

"What were you doing out there?" Maqui asked him.

Noel just returned his gaze toward the sea in front of him.

"I was just thinking about the past," he said.

Maqui made a confused sound behind him.

"The past?"

Noel nodded.

"I mean, when Cocoon used to float in the sky," he said, looking at the crystal monument in the distance, "The old peoples always talk about it, saying life here on Pulse is hard. I`m just wondering how it could have been to be born on this world?"

Maqui glanced at Cocoon also.

"Probably make a lazy boy out of you," he said.

Noel simply chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked the blond.

"Well, Gadot was looking for an errand boy," Maqui told him.

Noel gave him a glance.

"Be serious," he told him.

Maqui laughed.

"Okay, okay," he said, "Well, they have been a few Pulse nasties that had been sighted in the area. We are in need of your abilities."

Noel stood up from where he was seated and stretched.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" he said, "I was started to get bored anyway."

Maqui let out a laugh, giving him a pat on the back.

"Alright magic boy," he said, "Time to go to work."

Noel give him a glare.

"Don`t push your luck Maqui," he said.

After the fall of Cocoon, in the following years, people had started to awaken the ability to use magic. At first, they had been a collected fear and panic when the first person showed the ability. From what Noel know, the habitants of Cocoon believed that it was curse from Pulse. They had almost executed the young man who had first awakened the gift but Vaan Bartholomew had stopped it from happening.

Even though a disaster was adverted, the ones who had developed the ability to use magic were feared mostly by the older generations and somewhat hated and were sometimes treated as outcasts.

The two walked through the village and arrived into one of the building which read "BODHUM SECURITY REGIMENT" and the two entered inside.

"Great, you guys are back," a redhead man said looking at them.

Gadot was a bronzed skinned man, also muscled probably genes or working out too much. He had a friendly face. He was one of the leaders of the group here, and was one of the men that Noel was actually friend with.

"Gadot, what`s this I heard about monsters?" Noel asked him.

The man chuckled.

"Well since the Fireworks festival is coming up," he said, "We`re going to have a few rounds around the area so that we don`t have any trouble. It should be an easy job for you right Noel."

"That will probably save me from a boring afternoon," Noel answered him.

Gadot let out a laugh.

"That's what I like about you Noel," he said, "You don`t hesitate to jump into the action. I`m proud to have trained such a great apprentice."

Noel raised an amused eyebrow.

"So, what kind of monster are we talking about here?" Maqui asked, "It`s not going to be any Behemoth right? Cause I hate the Behemoths."

"Relax," Gadot told him, "The Behemoth stays on the Archylte Steppe. They rarely venture this far into the south."

"You can`t predict a monster`s movements Gadot," Noel told him, "But even so, this would be a walk in the park right?"

"That`s what you said last time," Maqui sighed.

Noel simply laughed.

The group left the headquarters, and Noel had already equipped himself with his trademark sword, and Maqui had taken a rifle followed by a couple of grenades.

"Well, let's go clean this place up," he told the brunette.

Noel chuckled and the two set off.

Using one of their guide maps, both young men walked through the cliffs that gave way toward the outside of the small Bodhum Village. With the warm sun shining brightly, it was a good day for a hunt.

"Say Noel," Maqui started.

That drew the young man's attention toward him.

"What?"

"Are you going to take Yeul to the Fireworks?" he asked her.

Noel thought about it.

"What makes you ask that?"

Maqui sighed.

"Noel, only you can get overly friendly with a pretty girl and not ask her out," he said.

The brunette shook his head.

"Is that what you guys were talking behind my back these past few days?"

Maqui gave him a glance.

"C'mon, you can't help but feel curious about it," he said, "I mean, Yeul never talk to any of the other guys, and even the girls in the Village somewhat avoided her because they said she is weird, and there this whole magic thing to add."

"Okay, what does that got to do with me being friend with her," Noel asked, feeling a little confused.

"That's the thing Noel," Maqui told him, "She only talked to you so far, out of all the local guys that had tried to land a date with her."

Noel shook his head.

"It's not like that," he said, "It's just…I don't feel that way about her, but something…I don't know what, it makes me want to protect her."

Maqui shook his head.

"You like the girl Noel, just admit it and avoid the headaches that follow," he said.

Noel was just about to give a retort when a strange noise reached their ears. The two stopped their bickering and glanced around them. They were in a location filled with rocks and large cliffs on the sides.

"Did you hear that?" Maqui asked, holding his gun at the ready.

Noel nodded.

"I couldn't tell where it was coming from," he said.

"Keep an eye out," Maqui told him.

The two continued to walk in silence, but they didn't hear the strange sound again. As they walked, Noel was thinking back to what Maqui had told him. Could he really be having feelings for Yeul? He knew that couldn't be possible. He didn't know what he felt for Yeul but it couldn't be what Maqui was saying it was. It just couldn't be…

_What if it is, don't you ever think that Yeul might feel like that about you?_

Noel didn't understand.

If Yeul was feeling that way for him, wouldn't he have noticed it? He was pretty sharp in most situations. Noel was confident that if Yeul had feeling for him, he definitely would have noticed it by now, though lately, he didn't see much of Yeul.

The young girl had stayed home most of the past few days in bed because she got sick. In all the time Noel had known Yeul, he never remember her being sick before so it was pretty strange to him.

Then Noel blinked, bringing himself back to reality as a strange feeling settled upon him, causing him to glance around him.

_W…What was that? _He thought.

Then in front of the two young men, a black holed shadow appeared as the very air around it trembled, creating waves similar to a raging ocean. A reddish arm grew out of it, as to a few glowing eyes and a deep guttural roar.

"_What the hell is that_?" Maqui yelled.

"I don't know, but it means trouble," Noel said, pulling out his sword.

It was unlike anything he ever seen before in his life. Something about it wasn't normal. Noel can feel it in his bones. This creature wasn't something that could exist in this world and even can feel a strange magical feeling from the monster.

Maqui opened fire with his gun the bullets hammering into the creature skins. A sound as if someone was rapidly unloading bullets into a wall meets their ears and to their surprises the creature didn't even seem to be injured.

"It's not having any effect," he said, not keeping the shock out of his voice.

Noel powered up a ruina spell.

"Let me try," he said, launching it toward the creature.

It seems to have the desired effect, as the creature falls back on the ground, unmoving. The two stared at it, not comprehending what just happened as the creature simply turned into twinkling dust in front of them.

"Noel," Maqui said, giving the teen beside him a glance.

Noel approached the dust and touched it. It didn't feel like sand nor…dust. It's almost like thousands of mini crystals were running through his palm.

"Is that…ashes?" Maqui asked.

"I don't think so," Noel said, "It's like…crystals for lack of better word."

Maqui frowned.

"Crystal?"

"Yeah, crystal dust," Noel told him standing back up, "Something doesn't feel right about this."

Maqui approached the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"My magic reacted to him," Noel said, "I don't know, it's like…I could feel a presence….a human presence in that thing."

Maqui stared at him.

"That's not possible," he said, "I mean, it isn't possible right?"

Noel simply shrugged his shoulder.

"Let's just finish this thing and go back to the Village," he said, "Gadot have to hear about it."

"Okay," Maqui told him.

"Let's check the surroundings," Noel told him, "We don't want those things to catch us by surprise."

The duo set off to work which turned out to be futile. The entire area was devoid of life which continued to mount the amount of strangely out of place feeling that Noel was having. His eyes scanned the surroundings in front of him, noticing something even more out of normal.

"Hey Maqui?"

"yeah,"

"Has this area…always looked like _that_?"

He pointed toward where he was looking and Maki noticed it also.

The entire side of an area that was once green with grass was filled with barren lands and dry trees as if they haven't been touched by water in years, which was strange considering that the other area looked alive with life.

"No, it hadn`t," Maqui told him.

* * *

"A monster, that immune to ammunition, but is vulnerable to magic?" Gadot said, looking at the two with furrowed eyebrow.

"Yeah," Noel said, "But that's not the strange thing. When it was defeated, it turned into crystal dust."

Gadot leaned back into his chair putting a hand into his forehead.

"Maker, what a mess," he said, "Did you see any other monster similar to the one you saw?"

"We've searched the entire area," Maqui told him, "It was deserted of monsters… and we found something strange. One of the place looked like it had dry up like a desert, they weren't any sign of neither grass nor anything."

Gadot nodded.

"Thanks for that report guys," he said, "You can go home now…and I hope you enjoy the Festival tonight. I`m going to have a few guys patrol that area…just in case."

Maqui and Noel stepped out of the building and Noel set off back toward the main Village.

"Hey, where you going?"

"I'm going to see Yeul," Noel told him.

Maqui let out a sly smirk.

"Say _hello_ to the future Mrs. Kriess for me," he yelled at the top of his voice, drawing some people's attention toward him.

A few chuckled in amusement as Noel flushed.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT," he snapped at his friend.

**Yeah, a little comedy. Hope you have enjoyed that.**

**Next chapter: **Fireworks

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Fireworks

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter to this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Four

Fireworks

In one of the room of one of the house, a young girl lied sleeping.

She was breathing deeply, both of her eyes closed as she lied using her hands as a pillow. She had a long blue hair. But the young girl started to frown in her slips her eyes moving from underneath her eyelids.

She opened her eyes, a soft gasps escaping her lips, those bright green eyes blink in confusion, before recognition dawned upon her face. Letting out a soft sigh, the young blue haired girl seated up from the bed she was sleeping on.

She had one of those dreams again.

She stayed seated there, trying to remember the dream she was having but somehow, they were started to fade away as quickly as she was trying to hold on to them. She glanced back up toward the window, seeing that it was already night.

The young girl frowned to herself, feeling as if she was forgetting something before it quickly comes to mind. Tonight was going to be the Fireworks Festival. She quickly stood up and ran out of her room.

One of the few things she admires is the Fireworks displays, which she never had gotten tired of over the event. It always brings a smile to her face. The girl stepped out of her home.

"Yeul," a familiar voice said.

The young girl looked up, and a bright smile crossed her lips.

"Noel," she said.

The young man gave her a smile. It was nice to see a familiar face.

"I heard you were sick the past few days," Noel said, approaching her, concern evident in his voice, "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry Noel," Yeul told him, "I am feeling better than last week actually."

At that, Noel let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I thought that you would be too sick to go to the Festival tonight," he said.

Yeul let out a slight giggle.

"Even if I was sick," she said, "I doubt that I would have missed the most famous event of Bodhum."

Noel chuckled.

"That's unlike you Yeul," he said.

The young girl's attention was drawn toward the small flower patch that was growing by the front of the house. She crouched in front of them and touched the yellow leaves of one of the flowers.

"Maybe," she said softly.

She looked back up at Noel.

"How was work today?" she asked him.

Noel put both of his hands behind his head.

"It was alright," he said, "Maqui and I did some scouting because of the Festival coming up tonight."

Yeul nodded to him.

"Those are the flowers you're growing right?" Noel asked, crouching beside her.

"Yes," she said.

"Wow," Noel said, "They`ve grown so fast. If feels like just yesterday we have patched this ground for them."

Yeul let out a soft chuckle at the amazement in his voice.

"It makes one realize how much time had passed," she said.

"Yeah," Noel said.

Then he plunked out one of the yellow flower, drawing a curious gaze from Yeul. He gave the girl a glance and a sudden grin grew on his lips.

"Here," he said, "Let me put it on for you."

Yeul stayed still letting the young man put the flower upon her head, and she closed her eyes, letting his rough fingers worked through her hair. When he was done, she opened her eyes, seeing him looking at her with a grin on his face.

"Now it's good," he said.

Yeul touched the place where the flower was resting, feeling the leaves softly caress her ear. It caused her to smile.

"Thank you Noel," she said.

At that, a loud boom echoed across them, startling the two out of whatever daze they were in. Numerous lights bathed their surroundings causing them to look in the direction they were coming from.

"I guess we linger too long," Noel said, "The Festival already started."

"It`s probably crowded by now," Yeul said, "They won`t be a good spot open to watch them."

Noel glanced toward Yeul again.

"Maybe not," he said, "But I bet you I can find one."

Yeul looked at him, confused.

"Come with me," he said, extending his hand toward her.

Yeul took hold of it, and let the young man led her forward.

* * *

"Are you sure we can do this Noel?"

"Sure we can," Noel answered her, giving her a smile, "It`s not like Maqui is going to mind."

The hoverbike was flying above the sea water and Noel turned it around aiming it straight toward the large oval shaped Fireworks place. Yeul was seating upon the front of the hoverbike, one of her hands tightening upon his shirt but the girl`s green eyes were soaking the spectacle they were flying by.

"Seeing it from the ground is nice, but a view from the sky, it`s something else," he said looking at it.

Yeul turned her attention toward him.

"Even if we were going to be late," she said, "We still could have watched from the ground you know."

Noel flushed a little.

"I…You don`t like this view?" he asked.

Yeul smiled and simply returned her gaze toward the show.

"It`s gorgeous," she said.

Noel smirked suddenly, an idea crossing his head.

"Let`s get a closer look," he said.

Before Yeul could answer, he drove the hover bike straight into the oval itself, and all around them, the fireworks were exploding, causing Yeul to gasp in delight as she looked around herself. Noel wasn`t looking at the fireworks thought.

His eyes were on Yeul`s excited face.

The lights were reflecting upon her features, and seeing the happiness in her green eyes caused him to smile fondly at her. Maybe Maqui had been right about how he felt about Yeul. He knew that he would do anything to protect her.

To keep that smile upon her face…

BOOM!

"What the…?"

One of the fireworks exploded right beside his head, causing him to jump sideway, leaning the hoverbike away. Yeul let out a short scream, hiding her face into his chest as he flew out of the Oval and came out from the top. He continued to stare at the shape below them.

"Should have seen that one coming," he said.

Then he turned toward Yeul who was still clutching on his chest, her body shaking.

"Yeul, are you okay?" he asked, "Are you hurt…?"

Then Yeul removed her head and Noel was surprised to see that she was laughing. Her eyes lighting up her face completely.

"Wait…you're laughing?" he said.

"You should have seen your face," Yeul giggled.

"You had me worried back there," Noel told her feeling a relief settling on his body.

Yeul's laughs subsided and she continued to look at him, causing Noel to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, Noel," she said, her voice unusually soft.

"Yeah," Noel asked.

"Thank you…,"

But whatever Yeul was going to say was interrupted as her face started to twitch as if she was in pain causing Noel to feel some concern.

"Yeul…," he said, putting a hand upon the girl`s shoulder.

Then a golden symbol appeared on Yeul`s eyes. He stared at it, his feelings changed from concern to a panic.

"Yeul…Yeul, _snap out of it_," he yelled, clutching on the girl`s shoulders and shaking them.

Then right above them, a large thunderous boom echoed. Noel glanced upward seeing a large shape. It was enormous, the size of tall buildings and it was filled with some kind of dark smoke likes features around it`s form. He felt Yeul`s form go limp against his, and Noel took hold of the hover bike controls, and flew away from the large shape, as the dark shadows flew after him.

With one of his hand holding Yeul`s form against him, Noel used the other to fly through the air but somehow, the dark shapes were faster and they spun around his body and he start to feel Yeul`s body was being wrenched from his hands.

"_No_," he yelled tightening his grip upon the girl.

Then the hover bike`s motor blew up, causing his grip to slip from Yeul`s form and his other hand tried to control the bike which was a futile work. It crashed upon the ground and Noel was thrown from it and rolled upon the sand of Bhodum's beach.

Groaning in pain, he can hear screaming echoing around him as he pulled himself up from the ground. Shaking his head, he glanced around in the dark, his eyes frantically searching for any sign of Yeul.

"YEUL," he yelled.

A monster, similar to the one he had fought with Maqui during their scouting mission was walking toward him, and it was joined by another one much larger than the other. Noel drew his sword and gathered his magic, before launching himself forward.

With a well placed _spark strike_, he annihilated the smaller monster as it exploded into crystal and turned toward the large one with a Fire spell, which simply hit him straight into the chest but the monster, it was still standing.

_What? _Noel thought.

His moment of hesitation gave the monster time to attack him with one of his crystal like hand which threw him backward upon his back. Grunting in pain, he saw that the monster was about to attack him again and Noel knew that he won't be able to move out of the way time…

From somewhere, an Aero spell hit the creature straight into the chest.

_W…What the…_

"Look out below," a voice yelled, a female one.

Then a woman landed right there beside him and Noel`s eyes widened seeing the ground tremble toward the monster forcing it even farther backward, before it was turned to crystal dust.

_That…that was Quake…but more powerful than I`ve ever seen…_

"Those big one needs more aggressive attacks to take them down," the stranger said turning toward him.

It was a woman, dressed in a blue sari, her hair wild showing some level of ferocity within her. Her skin was deeply bronzed as if she spends too much time out in the sun. She was also carrying a Lance of some kind.

"You okay?" she asked.

Noel stared at her. He had never seen her around the Village before but he nodded.

"Thanks," he said.

He then started to glance around himself.

"I got to find her," he said, running forward.

"You mean that girl that was with you?" the woman said, following him.

Noel stopped, glancing toward her.

"You…You saw Yeul?" he asked her, "Where?"

The woman looked toward the sky which was now clear.

"That darkness took her," she said.

Noel fell to his knees. He couldn`t believe it. He couldn't believe what the woman had told him.

"No…no, that can't be," he said.

The woman looked down at him, a flash of sympathy crossing her face.

"Sorry," she said.

The young man slammed his fist into the sand.

"Damn it," he yelled, "Damn it. It isn`t suppose to be this way."

Then a large boom echoed around them, drawing their attentions. In the distance, they noticed that the sky was suddenly alight with light, more brilliant than they have ever seen before it simply disappeared.

"What is going on," the woman said, looking toward the direction the light had been.

"I have no idea," Noel told her, "But I`m going to find out."

**The nice night Noel was spending with Yeul get interrupted and the a darkness had taken Yeul away...what will Noel do now?**

**Next time: **Visitor

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Visitor

**HEy guys, new chapter here enjoy**

Chapter Five

Visitor

The duo makes their way back toward the main Village. They can see they had been a good deal of damage had been done to Bodhum. They a stand had been completely destroyed. Noel noticed that Maqui was already there, looking around the place.

"Alright, keep the civilians out of the hot zone," he said, toward a few people.

"Maqui," Noel called.

The blond guy spun around his eyes, showing relief.

"Good god Noel," he said, "Where the hell have you been? I could have used your help out there earlier."

"You have any idea where these monsters came from?" Noel asked him.

The young man shook his head.

"They all seemingly to appear from the dark thing that appeared out of that meteor," he said.

Noel blinked.

"Meteor?" he asked.

"Yeah, at least that's what everyone think it is," Maqui told her, "It landed somewhere beyond here."

He pointed in the direction that he had seeing the flash of white lights.

"Must have been that light," the woman said, speaking for what seems to be the first time.

Maqui glanced at her, blinking in confusion.

"And…who are you?"

"Oerba Yun Fang," the woman told her, with a smirk.

"You must be one of the tourists," Maqui told her, "I hope you have enjoyed the Fireworks."

The woman Fang blinked in confusion.

"Fireworks…_oh_, yeah, I did," she said giving him a smile.

"That's great," Maqui said, before turning his head toward Noel, "That's strange, I thought Yeul would have been with you."

The mention of Yeul brought back the memory of the girl that had gotten taken away from him by that shadow like thing.

"She…she got taken away by that thing," Noel said, "We were using your hover bike to watch the Fireworks when that thing came out of nowhere and took her."

Maqui's eyes widened.

"Noel…I'm sorry," he said.

The boy shook his head.

"I'm going to the meteor," he said, "Maybe, I'll find a clue about where she had gone."

Maqui was frowning in confusion.

"I don't get it," he said, "Why would that shadow take her? We didn't have any other reports of missing peoples so far…apart from the injuries."

Noel thought back to Yeul moment with him. Seeing that strange symbol upon her eyes…He didn't like the feeling he was getting in his guts.

"I don't know," he said, "But I don't like it."

He walked off, and heard Fang following him.

The duo walked in silence out of the village, aiming straight toward where the meteor had crashed. Then Fang stopped walking, drawing Noel's attention.

"What is it?"

He noticed that the woman was looking toward the crystal pillar that was holding Cocoon up a strange disbelieving look upon her face.

"Cocoon," she whispered, "Cocoon hold up by a pillar of crystal."

Noel raised an eyebrow, not understanding why she was so surprised at the sight.

"Yeah, it had been there for fifty years," Noel told her.

Fang seemingly frowned to herself.

"But…it's a legend right," she told him.

"Well, it had only being half a century since Cocoon fell from the sky," he said, "I don't think it's qualified as a legend yet, might be something for the history books more likely."

Fang didn't seem to register what he had said.

"But that's impossible," she said.

Noel looked at her.

"I had a feeling that something was strange about you," he said, frowning, "You didn't know anything about the Fireworks festival that took place today."

Fang looked at him, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Was it that obvious?"

He nodded.

"So, who are you really Fang?"

The girl in the blue sari sighed, walking toward a tree and leaned against it.

"I'm from a village called Oerba from Gran Pulse," she said, "Last thing I remember from that time was seeing that same black shadows we saw today. It was destroying everything in its path. I thought for once I had died."

"How did you get here then?" Noel asked her.

"I used some kind of Gate," Fang told him, "The lady who told me to use it said it will bring me back to the world…but instead it brought me here, and it seems a piece of it got dragged with me."

"Piece of it…you mean that the thing that took Yeul appeared because of you?"

"Probably," she said, with a casual shrug, "But I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't know where the Gate had taken me."

Noel sighed.

"I guess I can't hold it against you," he said.

Fang give him a grin.

"Hey cheer up," she said, "I'll help you look for your girlfriend. It's my fault she got taken, it's only fair that I help you get her back."

Noel smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

Then the two continued to walk in silence.

"And by the way, Yeul isn`t my girlfriend,"

"Could have fooled me,"

* * *

Fang couldn't have had a more bizarre day. Just when she had thought she was going to die, it would seem that Fate had decided to throw her a bone and now, she was stuck into a time that she was surely aware that wasn't hers.

Fang knew of the old legends she heard about the world, and one of her most favorite had been the 'Crystal Pillar which Held the World'. She had heard the tale ever since she was a child, and knew the entire story by heart. But seeing it for the first time, it had been another thing entirely.

It was more beautiful than she had first imagined, almost glowing in the moonlight. She was transfixed with it, almost amazed that she was actually _seeing_ it. That would mean that the legend wasn't just a legend. It was actually a real fact, a true story.

_I must be in the past, _she thought, _that's the only explanation._

But she didn't actually remember anything after she had walked through the Gate where she had met the strange glowing woman. The Oerba native didn't know who that woman was but she had seemed to know her somehow, and that staff she has now…

Fang shook her head.

_I know I haven't met that woman yet, _she thought to herself, _But somehow, there was a hint of familiarity…_

Before she could fully finish her thoughts, Noel had come to an abrupt stop, drawing her attention toward him.

"What is it Noel?" she asked.

"Look," Noel whispered.

Fang looked and her green eyes widened.

They had found the meteor, which looked like a large multi colored crystal growing from the ground. It had many spikes growing from the earth it had impacted which were all turned to dry ground as if they had never watered it.

Fang crouched down and touched it.

"It's…dead," she said, "There is no life underneath this ground...just like back home."

Noel give her a glance.

"Back home?"

"I lived during a time of war," Fang told him, standing back up, "There were endless fighting…large fires. The different tribes of Gran Pulse were all fighting against a creature that defies time and space itself…and we were at a disadvantage, and were having many casualties."

Fang tightened her fist.

"I even lost my parents during that war," she said, "And my best friend…"

Noel frowned.

"A creature that defy time and space," he murmured, "Meaning the ones we faced today…they come from that same time as well."

Fang nodded.

"Those were regular occurrences during the war," she said, "Any rookies could beat them."

Noel nodded and walked forward toward the large crystal that was embedded upon the ground. Then he lowered himself to a crouch, picking something off the ground.

"What is it?" Fang asked approaching him.

The young man had picked up a flower from the ground. It was filled with yellow leaves with a coin sized center.

"_Yeul_," he whispered, looking at the flower in his hand.

"She definitely comes through here," Fang told him then, "or maybe the shadow that had come by here."

"The shadows came from this thing," Noel said tightening his fist around the flower, "It's my only way to her."

He launched himself forward and slammed his fist against the crystal which pulsed underneath his fist.

"Damn it, give her back," he yelled, continuing to punch it, "_Give Yeul back to me_."

He had unconsciously used his magic against the crystal which was starting to shine brighter and brighter each passing second and Fang was taking notice of it.

"Noel…Noel stop something is happ…"

Before she could finish, a large explosion took place knocking them both backward as a tunnel of golden light shoot through the sky. Fang only had her breath knocked out of her so she didn't stayed down for long as she got back to her feet, shaking her head.

"Noel," she called, glancing around herself.

She found him, lying upon his front immobile. Fang quickly approached him, thinking he was dead but was quickly relieved that he was only unconscious. She glanced back toward where the crystal was, but it was gone.

In its place, was a Gate, looking exactly like the one she had went through herself.

_How is that possible? _She thought, _Did it follow me in this time?_

* * *

**Unknown location**

Yeul opened her eyes, quickly seating up from where she lied. The girl looked around herself, her eyes taking in her surroundings. She noticed that it was impossibly dark around her and yet, she still can see the tall pillars, and the ground which was floating all around her and above her.

_W…What is this place?_

All Yeul knew is that she had been having a great time in Noel's company watching the Fireworks display and then something happened. She started seeing things flashing in front of her eyes, which exhausted her and she had passed out.

"Paddra Nsu-Yeul," a voice said, drawing the girl's attention.

A man stood there, lean in appearance but had a long purple hair, covering one of his eyes. He was dressed in a one piece outfit, and purple boots with white furs. He had feathers around his head, similar to a tribal decoration. One his back was an enormous sword.

Yeul knew this man. She had seen him in her dreams.

"You…,I have seen your face in my dreams," she said.

The man smirked approaching her. He arrived in front of her before kneeling in front of her fallen form.

"The last of the Farseers," he said, "Without the interference of the Cocoon's Fal'Cie, the legacy passed down through your people had awoken within you it seems."

"W…What are you talking about? What legacy?" Yeul asked him.

The man reached toward her face, his fingers softly touching her skin.

"A terrible curse," he said, his voice low, "You have seen what the truth looks like even now. It would seem that a vision of the future had reached you. I wonder what causes the change."

Yeul withdraw from his touch.

"Do not be afraid of me, Yeul," he said, "I have no ill wish against you. It is against the Laws of the Goddess Etro for me to harm you…at least, not life threatening ones."

That only made Yeul more afraid of him.

"I'm not afraid," Yeul told him, "I can count on Noel to help me."

"Noel?" the stranger repeated, "Could he be…your destined Guardian of the time you came from? You have faith in him, but a misplaced one."

Then he simply disappeared from Yeul's eyes causing the girl to gasp softly.

"Even so," the man's voice said coming from behind her, forcing Yeul to look behind her, finding the man's back facing her, "Welcome to the land of Chaos, Seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul, a place that exist beyond the river of time. Staying in the flow of time will ultimately consume your life of the ever changing future of this world you live in."

The chaos started to overcome Caius's body.

"A world of shattered dreams."

Then he was gone, leaving Yeul alone. The young girl put her body in a small ball feeling alone. She closed her eyes, remembering the one person she knew she could always depend on.

_Noel…help me._

__**Yeul is trapped in the World of Chaos...**

**Will Noel be able to find her?**

**Next time: **Hidden Truth

**Jacques0 out.**


	6. Hidden Truth

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter, Enjoy.**

Chapter Six

Hidden truth

Noel was standing in a strange location. He glanced around himself, seeing the world around him getting swallowed by the dark shadows that he had seeing at the Festival.

_Where am I? _he thought to himself, _Is this…real?_

"_Noel," _a familiar voice carried to him.

The young man glanced around himself, quickly recognizing the voice. It was Yeul`s voice, it has to be. He quickly ran forward looking left and right around the strange world he was in. But there was no sign of Yeul anywhere.

"I`m sure I heard her voice," he said to himself, "I`m sure of it."

He continued to walk forward, arriving near toward where the darkness seemed to be the thickest; the shadows whipping past him like breath of winds. He can feel them touching his skin giving him a deadly chill.

"Noel," Yeul`s voice said.

He glanced upward, and his eyes widened.

"_Yeul_," he yelled.

There, floating and ensnared by the shadows was the blue haired girl. Her body was getting swallowed by it. He can see the look of fear upon Yeul`s face as her green eyes found his.

"Noel, help me," she said.

The young man started to run forward as Yeul`s body was getting swallowed by the darkness. Even thought he was running, Noel feel like he was never getting closer to Yeul.

"No, Yeul, _YEUL_," he yelled, raising his hand toward her.

Yeul body disappeared underneath the waves of chaos and Noel continued to run toward them, feeling them wiping against his body, but he still wasn`t getting any closer.

"Will you willingly throw yourself in the Chaos to save a friend?" a voice said, a male one.

Noel turned around, finding a long haired man standing there with the largest sword he ever sees in his life. The man looked at him and Noel feel the gaze pierce his very soul.

"While admirable," he said, "It is also foolish."

He swung the blade at Noel and the young man found that his body had been frozen whether in shock or in terror he didn`t know but all that Noel knew is that he was going to die.

Then he was starring at a very familiar ceiling.

_What?_ He thought.

The young man quickly seated up, glancing around him. He recognized the place he was in. It was his room in his own house. He feels his heart beating hard against his chest, his body trembling.

_It was a dream, _he thought, _Just a dream._

But it had felt so real, that he can still feel the dark waves of chaos touching his skin. Noel put a hand upon his head, and then glanced around hearing voices talking into the other room. Since he was awake, Noel stepped out of his room and walked straight into the living room.

There, he found Fang seating upon one of the chair watching TV and then found Maqui seating upon the table. From Fang's expression, she might be a little cross with him. The two of them, however, broke from their glaring match toward his entrance.

"Noel, you're awake," Maqui said, approaching him.

The young man nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what happened?"

"Well, the meteor exploded," Fang said, "Your magic had done something to it…activated it in a way. It knocked you unconscious."

Noel was confused.

"How did that happen?"

"The meteor wasn't a meteor at all," Fang told him, "It was a Gate similar to the one who brought me here."

"A Gate," Noel said, "Maybe it can lead us to where Yeul is."

Fang shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "But it's worth a try."

The young man nodded.

He knew what he had to do.

"I'll get ready," he said, "We'll leave as soon as possible."

Fang nodded and the young man walked back into his room.

"Wait, Noel," Maqui called after him.

Noel picked up his sword to check it if it was in working condition and then set it back in place. Maqui entered to room after him.

"You're not seriously thinking of using that Gate thing are you?" he asked him.

Noel glanced back at him.

"It's the only way to bring Yeul back to us," he said.

"Noel," Maqui said, "You don't know what that thing is. Even if you do, I don't trust that woman."

Noel give him a glance.

"She might be working for whoever is responsible for Yeul's kidnapping," Maqui told him, "I mean, she just showed up the exact time Yeul got taken and we don't even know much about her also. She talk of an Oerba Village and you and I both know that no such place exist on Pulse."

"I know that," Noel said, "I know that I shouldn't trust her…but I do okay. She is lending me a hand into finding Yeul and I'm taking it. I'm going to use that Gate, find Yeul and come back before you know it."

Maqui sighed.

"There is no convincing you is there," he said.

Noel shook his head.

He then walked out of the room, finding Fang inspecting her Lance. She glanced up at him when he approached.

"Let's go," he said.

She nodded at him, putting her Lance on her back. The two of them walked straight toward where the Gate was located in complete silence. There was nothing to be said. All Noel wanted to do was to find Yeul and bring her back home with him and Fang, she didn't know what she was suppose to do after she help Noel. The blond boy back at the house said that he never heard of Oerba before and considering that the crystallized Cocoon existed right now, it will mean that she was _way_ back into the past.

They arrived in front of the Gate which was still active as it was the night before. The two stood there in front of it and Noel steeled himself before approaching it.

He raised a hand touching it and poured his magic into it as the Gate started to spin more and more as light started to pour out of it.

"This is it," Fang said.

"So you'll leave without even a goodbye Noel?" a voice asked, drawing their attention.

Gadot was standing on top of the hill behind them, his gun across his chest. The muscled man had his hands crossed, staring at Noel with raised eyebrow.

"Gadot," Noel said, "I…I didn't think I would be gone long…."

The redhead chuckled.

"Whenever Yeul is involved, you focus only upon her," he said, "It's like you forget there is a world out there that look out for you. You are totally in love with that girl and you're not even aware of it that's the sad part."

"It's not like that," Noel said, a blush rising into his cheeks.

"See," Gadot said, sighing, "You always saying the same thing."

Noel looked at the man.

"Gadot…,"

"Don't worry," he said, "Maqui already filled me in about what happened to Yeul, and how you're going to find her. Remember your training, it might be the only thing that might save you out there."

"Of course sir," Noel said, with a smirk.

"Just don't get yourself killed," Gadot told him, "That way, when you come back, we're going to celebrate your and Yeul's wedding….and Fang, keep an eye on this one for me, he then to get reckless whenever Yeul is involved."

Noel opened his mouth, before closing it again and face palmed himself.

"What's the use anymore, let's go Fang."

"Er…sure," the Oerban said.

The two approached the Gate and disappeared in gold lights.

* * *

**A place outside of Time…**

Éclair glanced around herself.

This was the land of the Fal'Cie, the place where Etro had protected Seraphelim and Ragnarok, the lasts of their kind. She walked forward, blue eyes alert as she glanced around herself at the ruins she saw.

It was obvious that a battle took place here as she watched the ruins. They were recent at most, and some place was still intact. Caius had mentioned showing the truth to the two Fal'Cie and it makes her wonder of what truth he was talking about.

_No time to think about this right now, _she thought, _I have to find Seraphelim and Ragnarok to make sure they are still alive…_

She searched the ruins and couldn't find anyone. She knew that the Fal'Cie hadn't left the place yet because if they did, Etro would have been aware of that. If they were still here, _then where the hell are they_?

The newly ascended Goddess continued her search occasionally crying out the Fal'Cie's names, hoping to get an answer out of either of them, but only the cold silence answered her.

_Just where could they be?_

It was then, her eyes fell upon one of the Fal'Cie. She blinked wondering at first, if the being was actually there but when the figure didn't fade away, Éclair instantly recognized the glowing form as Seraphelim.

Feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders, Éclair walked forward arriving near the Fal'Cie.

"Seraphelim," she called to her.

The Fal'Cie didn't turn around.

That caused Éclair to frown.

"Serah," she said, using the name that the Fal'Cie once used in the past.

It was then the being responded to her call. Seraphelim spun around until she was facing Éclair and the woman instantly knew that something was amiss. Seraphelim usually smiled when she saw her and her eyes showed joy and happiness. This time, however, the Fal'Cie remained stoic, her eyes looking at Éclair but showing no warmth within them.

"Serah," Éclair said, cautiously.

"He had showed me the truth," Seraphelim said.

_Truth? _Éclair thought.

"Goddess of Time," Seraphelim continued, "You have deceived us all. You have hidden the truth with your death, and the truth shall be released with such a sacrifice."

"Enough of this Serah," Éclair said, "Don't listen to whatever Caius had told you. It's nothing but lies."

"Why shouldn't I listen to what he says?" Seraphelim asked, her eyes narrowing at Éclair, "You haven't showed any kind of direction that what he revealed are lies. You are a Deceiver Goddess of Time."

"Stop it Serah," Éclair said, approaching her, "This isn't like you."

At that, waves of chaos erupted around Seraphelim's body forcing Éclair to step back. The chaos continued to spring from her form as she stared at Éclair her eyes becoming colder than ice.

"No…Serah," Éclair whispered.

"There is nothing for you here Goddess of Time," Seraphelim said, "The truth that you've hidden for millennia will rise into light once more. The Chaos will devour everything in their path and not even you will be powerful enough to stop it. Once the Chaos had destroyed this world, the Eternal Paradox shall crumble to the grounds."

_Eternal Paradox? _Éclair thought.

"The Paradox that you created Goddess of Time," Seraphelim said, the chaos encircling her form, "The paradox that hides the truth from the world. Your blood had created it, and now your blood, shall destroy it."

The Fal'Cie instantly transformed into her true form, the two large wings grew to immense size. Éclair stared at the Fal'Cie in front of her, unable to believe that she had turned against her like that.

"Don't you recognize your own Protector anymore Seraphelim," she yelled at her, "It's me Éclair Farron."

"_**Éclair Farron is dead**__,"_ the Fal'Cie spoke, "**She sacrificed herself to save Cocoon. Don't you dare speak that name in front of me, Goddess of Time. You don't have that right."**

"I don't want to fight you Seraphelim," Éclair said.

"**Then perish," **Seraphelim yelled at she launched a spell straight at her.

Éclair wasted no time to summon a shield in front of her which blocked the attack.

"Seraphelim," she said, "Stop this at once…this isn't you. You are the Fal'Cie of Dreams…your ways are not the ways of violence."

"**ENOUGH," **the Fal'Cie screamed unleashing a powerful blast of magic.

Éclair gritted her teeth as her shield protected her from the blast. There is no arguing with the Fal'Cie at this point. The Chaos around her was fueling her anger and hatred something that Éclair was certain that Seraphelim will never use against anyone…not even an enemy.

_Damn you Caius, what did you do to her?_

She dodged another attack, drawing her sword out looking at the Fal'Cie in front of her.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to be," she said.

The Fal'Cie launched out attacks after attacks at her, and Éclair was quick enough to dodge them and she launched out some spells of her owns, harming the Fal'Cie as it yelled out in pain. The battle continued as the Goddess continued to fight against the Fal'Cie that was once her sister and friend.

She then launched a powerful Thunder spell toward the Fal'Cie of Dreams and knew that she had won the fight. Seraphelim started to yell as her form started to convulse upon itself until all that was left was the human version of Seraphelim upon the ground.

Éclair quickly ran forward.

"Seraphelim," she yelled.

But the Fal'Cie didn't even stir.

She quickly checked her and was relieved that she was still alive. Then she gently picked her up, knowing that she will have to take her to Etro. The other Goddess better have an idea of what Caius had done to her.

Then she glanced around herself.

_Even so, where is Ragnarok? Isn't she supposed to be here also? _She thought.

But the other Fal'Cie was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Valhalla**

"This isn't supposed to be like this Etro," Éclair told the Goddess on the Throne, "Haven't I sacrificed enough? I gave up my Humanity to save the world…what more is there for me to give?"

"Do not despair Éclair," Etro spoke, her voice oddly musical, "If you do, you'll play into Caius's plan."

Éclair sighed, thinking back to the Fal'Cie that was lying in the Healing Chambers.

"She didn't even recognize me," she said, "I wasn't wearing a mask or anything…she didn't even know it was me. How was that possible?"

"That's because your magical aura had changed," Etro told her.

"Changed?"

"When you sacrifice yourself to save the Cocoon," Etro told her, "Everything about you that was Éclair Farron died that day. You only remain in this appearance you see is because you still see yourself as Éclair Farron."

The woman stared at the Goddess in front of her.

"What?"

"You are not yet a true Goddess Éclair," Etro told her, "You may have the powers, the immortality, but you still lack one thing that makes a true Goddess. You are not Éclair Farron any longer child, you are the Goddess of Time. When you realize this, only then, your true name will be revealed to you."

**This is it so far...hope you enjoy, and review.**

**Next time: **where there is a will, there is a way

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. Where there is a will, there is a way

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Seven

Where there is a will, there is a way

Noel had never seen a place so beautiful.

Both him and Fang had just stepped into the Gate, but he had never expected what he was seeing right now. Golden lights were seeping through the rings that were spinning around them. The two of them were weightless as they flew forward through this strange and amazing place.

"I didn't think such place existed," he said.

"That makes two of us," Fang told him, her green eyes wide as she glanced around herself.

The boy gave her a glance.

"You used the Gate before," he said, "You don't remember seeing any of this?"

Fang shook her head.

"I may have used the Gate, but if I did go through there, I definitely would have remembered," she said, "But, I might have been unconscious through that cause the memory is not there."

Noel nodded at her before looking forward again toward the direction they were floating through.

"But what is this place exactly?" he said.

"Maybe it's a way to travel through time," Fang told him.

Noel gave her a glance but didn't interrupt.

"I mean, I know that the crystallized Cocoon is a legend in Oerba," Fang continued, "I can remember traveling through Gran Pulse and never encountering any Village like Bodhum, so I must come from hundreds if not thousands of years into the future."

"We're travelling through time," Noel said, with a 'who-would-have-thought' voice.

Fang gave him a glance.

"You don't believe me do you?" she said.

"It's not like I don't believe you," Noel said, "It's just…I don't get why those thing would capture Yeul, I mean, what's she have to do with anything?"

"Maybe it's something we'll find out along the way," Fang told him.

"Maybe," he said.

Then the area in front of them started to shine even brighter than before, drawing the two's attention as golden light started to appear around their forms.

"Here we go," Fang said.

Then the light blinded them for at least a few seconds. Then, the world rematerialized in front of them, as the two flew forward and Fang landed in a crouch on the ground along with Noel. From behind them, they heard the Gate powering down.

"Where are we?" Fang asked, approaching forward.

In front of them were ruins of what seemed to be once a great city. They still can see what's left of a wall and crumbling buildings. It is safe to say that this place looked like it has been abandoned for years.

"I don't recognize this place either," Noel told her.

Fang frowned a little.

"Something feels…familiar here," she said softly but in the muted silence, Noel had heard her perfectly.

But before the boy could ask what she was talking about a scream ran through the place. Glancing at each other, the two ran forward toward the location of the scream, drawing their weapons. Noel could only wish they get to whoever who had screamed soon and he got his wish granted to him.

The two found a girl, on the ground with a large figure similar to the ones they had fought in Bodhum towering above the girl who had a terrified look upon her features. The creature raised one of its hands to slam it down upon the girl but Fang got there in time to block the attack with her Lance.

"Not on your life bucko," she yelled before pushing the creature backwards.

"What…?" they heard the girl said.

"Stay back," Noel warned her, "We'll take care of him."

Without waiting for an answer, the brunette faced forward and launching a Firaga spell at the creature. With both of his and Fang's combined magic attacks, the creature didn't stand a chance before it was turned into crystal dust.

When they were done, Noel replaced his sword at his back and turned toward the girl who was now standing up, her blue eyes wide in surprise. Now he was taking in the outfit she was wearing. It was a yellow upper shirt with a stylish tie and mid length black pants.

"You're okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," the girl said, giving him a grin, "I thought I was a goner. That Cie'th surprised me earlier."

"Cie'th?" Fang repeated.

"We'll that's the name the Academy had given those things," the girl told them.

"The Academy…you work for Academia?" Noel asked.

The girl smiled.

"Sure do," she said, "I'm one of their top scientists. You can call me Liara Raines."

"I'm Noel," Noel said, "Noel Kriess."

"Oerba Yun Fang."

Then the girl frowned to herself.

"I don't remember seeing you guys on the Magic Users team we have with us," she said.

"To tell you the truth," Fang said, "We're kind of lost."

The girl shook her head.

"Well, this area is restricted to civilians," she said, "but since you guys saved me from a tight spot, I'll let you slide and take you back toward a safe area."

"That'll be great," Noel said, giving her a grin.

Liara give him a nod and then said, "C'mon now, let's go."

The two followed the girl through the path, walking through the ruins and Noel couldn't keep his curiosity down any longer.

"Liara…what exactly is this ruin?"

The scientist gave him a side glance.

"Well, the Academy isn't too sure yet," she said, "The paradox levels around this place have been considered extremely high meaning, more Cie'th around than normal. We found those ruins thanks to that energy. We first started that little experiment in Bodhum a couple of years ago when that strange Gate appeared there."

Noel frowned.

"But the meteor landed yesterday," he said.

Liara gave him an amused glance.

"Yesterday? That was about thirty years ago Noel," she said.

That caused some shock to course through him.

_Thirty years ago, _he thought, _There is no way…_

"What year is it?" he asked.

"It's 85 A.F.," Liara told him.

_But it was 55 A.F. when we used the Gate, _Noel thought, _C…Could this mean that we just traveled thirty years into the future?_

He gave Fang a glance, noticing the same expression upon Fang's face. The Oerba native was aware of what he was feeling also. There is no other explanation of what had just occurred to them.

So the Gate was really used to travel through time. This must have been how Fang felt when she arrived in Bodhum yester…thirty years ago. It was still quite weird to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

They were now arriving into a camp which was filled with tents and a few crafts were landed not too far away. They had a few security guards, but none of them were armed with guns, probably Magic Users.

"Mrs. Raines," one of them said, taking sight of her arriving, "We were just about to send a search party after you. You have been gone for a while."

"Sorry about that," Liara said, "I didn't realize how fast time flies."

Noel found himself shaking his head at the irony of that answer.

"Who are they?" another guard asked, taking notice of Noel and Fang.

"They're with me," Liara said, "Come on."

Noel and Fang followed after Liara until the trio arrived in front of one of the large tent and the trio entered inside. It was much bigger than they thought as Noel glanced around the people who were working with a large machine in the middle of the place. It had a large green hologram that was floating in the middle of the machine.

"Director," Liara called.

The man who was standing in front of the machine turned around. He had silver hair falling into his eyes and was dressed with a similar outfit but with long brown pants and black boots. He had a charismatic air around him as his eyes lighten up taking Liara in.

"You're finally back," he said, "I thought the Cie'th had gotten to you."

Liara give him a grin.

"Well, I have to continue my research Director," she said, "Any luck with the Oracle Drive?"

Director sighed.

"Well, we've managed to clear up some of the images but the rest is still blurry," he said.

"Oracle Drive?" Noel said, puzzled.

The Director gives him a glance.

"Who are you?"

"Noel Kriess," he said.

"Hope…Hope Estheim," the man said.

"What exactly is the Oracle Drive?"

"Well," Hope said, "We don't actually know what it is, but it's maybe a way for the Seeress to record her visions."

"Er…_what_?"

"Let me Director," Liara said, "You'll only manage to confuse them even more."

Hope nodded at her, giving a sheepish smile.

"Well, we've been working upon this for at least thirty years," Liara said, "And we've found out much about the people who used to live in these ruins. They were a group of people that look for Guidance to their Seeress who was said to possess the Eyes of Etro and had the ability to see into the future, and maybe one of the many possible futures that exist down the timeline. This Oracle Drive right there, might still have some data upon it, some that we can collect if our theories are correct."

"A machine to record visions of the future," Noel repeated, "That can be quite a weapon."

"Possess the Eyes of the Goddess Etro," Fang said, "That sound familiar in a way."

"We've only cleared a few images so far," Hope told them, "This technology is extremely ancient…so we'll have to be careful if not, we'll lose the data."

Suddenly the green hologram wasn't so green anymore showing images that were too blurry to make out.

"Damn it," Hope said, "It's still not cleared enough."

"How about the images you've already cleared," Liara asked.

The man nodded.

"Alright," he said, pressing some buttons.

Then other clear images started to appear showing a tall crystal pillar and a group of people standing in looking at it. They can see the people's faces. One of them was a woman with pink hair, dressed similar to military and was holding up one of her arm as if checking something. Beside her was another guy, but with blonde hair and a silver haired girl with him. Beside them, were two dark haired people, one of them a guy with spiky hair and the other was a girl with long hair.

"That's Vaan Bartholomew," Noel said, recognizing the blond guy beside the silver haired girl, "The founder of Bodhum."

"Yes," Hope said, "This event must have taken place right after Cocoon was crystallized. It must have explained why they were so familiar with Pulse before anyone else. They've been there before."

"Considering how old this technology is," Liara said, awe in her voice, "It's quite shocking to see those images. The Seeress had seen what will happen to Cocoon."

Then the images changed showing a dark place and then lights exploded as a giant figure seems to be fighting against a smaller one which was glowing like a beacon in the dark night around them.

"What about this one?" Fang asked.

"We don't know yet," Hope said as the hologram turned green again, "We can't identify the location nor who was fighting against who. Maybe if we clear up the rest of the visions, we can make sense of that one."

Then Fang suddenly glanced toward the entrance of the tent, her green eyes narrowing slightly. What had that been?

"Fang, what is it?"

The woman turned toward Noel.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what…?"

BOOM!

The ground shook beneath their feet.

"Not another Paradox," Hope said, pulling out what look like a boomerang.

The group all stepped out of the tent seeing that the Magic team was fighting against…

_W…What the? _Noel thought, aghast.

A large floating hand was there. It was so big that it makes everyone around it look like ants as the area around it started to get twisted upon itself.

"A twist in reality," Liara said, shocked.

Then strings of chaos appeared around it as the hand launched forward aiming straight for the ground and Fang ran forward, a shield appearing around her body.

"**Steelguard," **she yelled out.

The hand slammed straight into it and Fang had to grit her teeth to keep pushing against it so it doesn't push her back. Then the hand was removed and Fang fall down on one of her knees.

"_Fang_, are you okay?" Noel asked.

"I'm fine," Fang said, "_Maker_, that thing is strong."

Hope frowned as he stepped forward.

"Then we best take care of it quick," he said, "Before it does any more damage than it already done, Liara, get back you can't use any magic."

"Y…Yes Director," Liara said, running.

The trio stood together, getting ready to face this strange arm that had appeared in the middle of the Academia camp.

**So ends another chapter. Hope you have enjoyed reading it.**

**Next time: **Follower of Chaos

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Follower of Chaos

**Hey guys, a new update here, and i thank you all for the reviews that you have given me.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Eight

Follower of Chaos

Fang could feel a chill running through her.

This arm…with the dark strings of smokes that seemingly running over it looked strangely familiar, but it couldn't be what she thought it is? The resemblance is uncanny but…there is no way…

_But why would it be here anyway? _She thought, _Could it have traveled through time…just like I did…_

"Fang, you're okay?" Noel asked, giving her a glance.

The woman shook her head.

"Sorry," she said, "Let's take this thing down."

The group of Magic Users was all blasted away as the large hand slammed upon the ground, causing the earth underneath their feet to shake violently. That threw the trio off their feet and even the magic users were sent flying backward all of them yelling and screaming.

"It's doing too much damage," Hope said, his Boomerang started to shine with power, "Let's finish this quickly."

With that he launched a spell forward, and the other two copied him as they launched spells after spells at the creature, but it seems that their attacks weren't doing anything to it, except pissing the creature which arms it belong too off.

The hand start coming down toward them as Noel yelled out.

"_Watch out_,"

The group all ran backward though Fang had used her Steelguard again. The force of the creature rammed through her like a full speed train through a concrete wall. It threw her backward, causing Fang to fall down on the ground, a little bit dazed.

"Fang," she heard Noel yell out.

The woman shook her head but stood back up seeing that Hope send a spell toward her and feel her pain disappear.

_W…What the…Is he a Medic? _She thought.

But there was no time to get an answer as she quickly got back to her feet and ran forward, holding upon her Lance.

"You're okay?" Noel asked her.

"Yeah, thanks for the healing spells Hope," she said, "I appreciate it."

The Director of Academia gives her a grin.

"Well, I need every people I can get to take this thing down," he said.

Fang gives him a nod before spinning her Lance and glaring at the floating arm.

"Well, lady luck sure isn't on his side," she said.

With a yell she charged forward, surprising the other two guys and she jumped forward. She landed in its palm which was quickly closing upon her. Using her agility, Fang ran up the arm and jumped again.

Then her Lance split into two pieces which were now burning through with her magic.

"_Take this," _she yelled, "_**Massive Quake."**_

She slammed it straight into the elbow causing the pain to ruin through the arm entirely as an otherworldly roar filled the air around them. She did a back flip, landing back down on the ground in a crouch.

"That was risky," Hope told her.

Fang give him a glance.

"It got the job done didn't it?" she told him.

Hope didn't say anything more as they continued to launch spells at the arm which somehow didn't retaliated to their attacks as the dark things continued to spin around it and the reality around them started to twist even more.

"Damn, that thing just don't know when to give up," Noel said.

"Its presence is causing a hole in reality," Hope said, "If it continues to stay here, this entire area will be swept along with it. This Paradox…will consume everything."

"Well, we better work fast," Fang said.

She continued to launch Ruina spell at it and the other two launched other spells. Even if the creature was taking damage it was like their spells were not having an effect upon it's presence here…

_**CHAOS…**_

Fang blinked at the voice.

"What the…?"

Then the dark shadows covered the arm entirely, almost like a shield of some kind. Fang feel fear taking over her at this, recognizing the very thing that had destroyed her Village, and almost got to her to.

"_We have to get out of here_," Fang yelled at the other two.

"What?" Hope yelled.

"That thing is going to destroy everything here," Fang told him, "There is nothing we can do. Spells won't work upon it anymore."

Hope gave her a scandalized glance.

"But the Oracle Drive…," he started.

"You will get killed," Fang told him, "Is that thing really that important to you?"

Hope actually glared at her.

"I sacrificed twenty years of my life into this research," he said, "I'm not about to abandon it."

"Guys, _look out_," Liara's voice yelled to them.

The trio looked up seeing that the chaos around the arm had fully covered it, giving it chilling and ominous aura. Fang seeing this, knew that they won't be getting away in time as the hand came down toward them.

She instantly covered her head feeling the chill come close to her and knew that she was about to die in this place, killed by the very same thing that had taken the life of everyone she knew…

And then, the Chaos overcomes everything around them and Fang felt herself being thrown backward…

Then everything was quiet.

Confused as to why she wasn't dead yet, Fang removed her arms from her face. All around her, the dark chaos was floating through her body and yet, she was still alive. The woman looked around herself, and her eyes widened.

She saw Hope and Noel getting thrown backward but…they stayed frozen in midair. She blinked glancing around herself. Everything had become immobile and silent as if everything had become in a statue like state.

_W…What is going on? _She thought.

Then she can see the world going dark around her as ashes blew in her face causing her to shield her faces.

_Ashes…_she thought, _but how can the wind still blows…when everything else is frozen._

The ground had turned black as if the very earth had been burned. Fang couldn't understand why she was seeing this…why this was happening.

"You have been touched by Chaos," a voice said.

She glanced up toward it.

A man stood there, dressed in a one piece outfit and long purple hair. He had a feather decoration in his hair and was wearing boots. On his back was a large sword and he had a small smirk upon his face.

Fang can feel that this man was dangerous, and almost way too calm, as if he had seeing the frozen world around them all the time.

"Who…Who are you?" Fang asked.

"Caius," he said, "That is my name Oerba Yun Fang."

Fang blinked.

_He knows my name? _She thought.

Caius probably saw the surprise in her eyes for he came to a stop in front of her.

"You have seen the truth," he said, "You are part of that truth…So your presence had caused the small changes I was seeing."

Fang blinked.

"Who…What are you talking about?"

Caius looked straight into her green eyes.

"You and I share the same power," he said, "You have traveled through the destructive waves of Chaos and yet, still retain your life within you. The part of Chaos had awoken within you…Maybe you are the ace I needed in the whole."

Fang blinked.

"W…What?"

"You have seen but you do not understand," Caius said, turning away from her, "You have the knowledge but you do not use it. You are too weak at the moment…too weak to be useful."

Fang glowered slightly.

"Grow strong Oerba Yun Fang," Caius said, without turning around, "Grow strong, and with that strength of Chaos, you can show others the truth."

"Hey…I don't have any idea of what you're talking about," Fang told him, "And I don't know any truth?"

"You know but you do not realize it," Caius said, "You have traveled between worlds…the one that you remember, and the one that you see today…You are the first Human that is aware of the truth that hides within time…"

Then the Chaos swallowed Fang completely, working through her body and going into her mouth strangling her so much that she couldn't breathe…

Then she snapped her eyes open, and seated up in shock.

"Fang you're awake?" a familiar voice said, in relief.

The woman glanced toward it finding, Liara seating beside her. She blinked a little and glanced around herself. She was inside a tent, a medical tent by the look of it.

"W…What happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Liara asked, surprised, "Well, I suppose I shouldn`t sound so surprised, you took a pretty bad knock out there."

It was now Fang was aware of the bandage around her head. She touched it, feeling a light pain at that.

"Hope managed to heal you at best he could," Liara told her, "I must admit, I never thought a Cie'th will be able to do this to you since you and Noel took one down so easily before."

The Oerba native was confused.

"Cie'th?" she repeated, "What are you talking about? What happened to that arm…and that twist in reality?"

Now it was Liara who looked confused.

"Arm? Twist in reality?" she asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

_What the hell? Is she for real? _Fang thought.

The woman threw her feet off the bed and makes her way toward the tent's exit. What was wrong with Liara? How she not remember anything that had happened a few minutes ago? But as soon as she stepped out of the tent, Fang came to a stop.

All the damage that the hand had done when it appeared…had disappeared. The woman blinked glancing around the camp. She noticed the magic Users talking to each other, all of them looking as relaxed as she had first saw them. It was like nothing had happened ever she arrived here.

The confusion started to settle upon Fang.

She was certain, _absolutely certain_ that the arm had attacked the camp. She had seen that happen there has to be an explanation. Then, her eyes found Noel.

"Noel," she called.

The boy looked at her general direction and walked forward.

"Hey, you're okay?" he asked her.

Fang give him a nod.

"I'm fine," she said, "Look, did Hope show us the Oracle Drive visions?"

Noel nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

_At least that part he remembered, _she thought.

The boy seems a little confused.

"What brought this on?"

"What happened after that?" Fang asked him.

Noel thought about it.

"Well, after that we went and gave the Magic Users team a hand in taking down the Cie'th in the Area…one of them managed to get a hit on you and we brought you back here quickly and Hope healed your head…why?"

_He doesn't remember, _Fang thought, _He doesn't remember anything about the Arm…just like Liara? Just why am I the only one who remembers that part? To him, it's like it never happened in the first place…_

"Fang are you alright?" Noel asked, "You seem pretty pale here. Maybe you should go lay down…"

Fang simply nodded.

"Yeah, that sound like a great idea," she said to him.

* * *

Standing upon one of the cliff overlooking the camp was Caius Ballad.

The man was looking down toward both Fang and Noel, his eyes taking them in as the usual smirk settled upon his lips. He never believed the day that someone, other than him, can face the raging Chaos and lives to tell the tale. That Fang was quite an enigma to him, although he hadn't planned upon her presence but it will work upon his favor.

_Her Chaos had awoken as well, _he thought, _something that never happened before. Instead of robbing her of life, the Chaos had given her a gift. Now like me, you are now one with Chaos. The truth still survives Oerba Yun Fang…and only you remember it._

Caius looked at the sky above him.

_And once you remember, your taste for Revenge will unleash a Chaos unlike anything the world has ever seeing. Goddess of Time, you will pay for your crimes in blood._

__**Wonder what`s going on with Fang? What happened to that arm that attacked?**

**Next time: **Paradox

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. Paradox

**hey guys, new chapter here.**

**Hope you enjoy**

Chapter Nine

Paradox

Fang stepped back inside the tent. She looked at Liara who was standing in front of the bed she just left earlier, the scientist not even turning around to greet her.

"Hey, Liara," she said approaching her from behind, "I`m sorry about earlier…"

Then chaos appeared around Liara`s body, causing Fang to stop in her approach. The Oerba girl looked at Liara in front of her not understanding what was happening to the girl. Fang`s green eyes widened as Liara turned around, a chilling smile settling upon her lips.

"Liara," she said, shocked, "A…Are you okay?"

"I`m fine Fang," she said.

The girl walked forward her form completely covered with the darkness of Chaos as her body changed, becoming smaller and her hair lengthening. Then Liara was gone from Fang`s eyes and standing there was a young blue haired girl.

The girl`s green eyes met hers.

"You do not belong here," she said.

"Wha…?" Fang said.

The girl continued to approach her and Fang found herself stepping back.

"Chaos still have you within it`s grasp," he girl told her continuing to advance, "You are an Agent of Chaos, slave to his will."

Fang`s back found a wall causing her to glance at it. The tent entrance behind her was gone…instead there was a wall, a brick wall that showed cracks through it.

_Where this wall did came from? _Fang thought.

Then she felt a touch on her cheeks, causing her to look forward…right into the other girl`s green eyes.

"Your presence will cause the destruction of everything," she said, "You are the Ragnarok that will slay the Goddess. Within you, you possess the power to destroy everything…but within you also, you possess the strength to repent for the actions of the past."

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Oerba Yun Fang," the girl said, lowering her hand, "I have seen your future."

Fang blinked.

"My future, are you the Seeress?"

"Yes," the girl said.

"But…you`re dead," Fang said.

"The rebirth of magic gave birth to me," the Seeress said, looking sideway, "as long as time flow…the Seeress will never die eternally…but there is something that you have to do for me Oerba Yun Fang."

"What is it?" Fang asked.

"Kill me," the Seeress said, looking back at her.

Fang feel a shock run through her body.

"Kill you," she said, "Why would I kill you?"

"Because if you don`t, the hand of Atlas will twist reality upon itself and tear it apart," the Seeress said.

Fang though back to the arm that had attacked the camp.

"So it did happen," she said.

"Your memory is intact," the Seeress said, "that is the true timeline…but in this Paradox, for an odd reason, you still remember what happened to the true Timeline."

Fang looked at her, suddenly understanding something

"You`re the Paradox," she whispered, "You`re the reason everything is happening in those ruins."

The Seeress gave her a tired smile.

"My peoples resided in those ruins long ago," she said, "I brought the hand of destruction upon them…when the Fal`Cie had abandoned us…they turned to me to guide them…but we cannot escape the hands of Fate, for our future are to simply die…so we can be reborn again."

Fang put a hand on her Lance and she holds it in her hand and she feels her arm shake. She didn`t want to kill the girl…she didn`t want to have blood on her hands.

"You must do it," The Seeress said, "You must kill me…for the sake of the timeline and the future, and for the sake of your friends."

Fang tightened her grip on her Lance and charged forward the pointed handle aiming straight for the young girl…

CLASH!

A large purple sword had appeared out of nowhere in Fang`s line of attack. This caused the young woman to widen her eyes. Then the sword man pushed her back and Fang was thrown backward landing on a crouch.

She looked back up toward her attacker.

"Caius," she said.

The man, Caius looked at her.

"I cannot allow you to kill Yeul," he said looking up at her.

"Why are you here?" Fang said taking a stance.

"He is not the real Caius," Yeul said, "The Chaos created him to protect me…you must defeat him and kill me to end this Paradox."

Fang took a stance as Caius charged forward with his sword.

The two battled each other as their weapons clashed against each other, Caius attacking with no mercy upon his relentless attacks. Fang herself was on the defensive for now, as she blocked and dodged him.

She used her Lance to send him sideway as her hand powered with a spell, launching it toward him causing him to jump high in the air dodging the attack completely. Caius spun around in the air as Fang launched another blast toward him.

Then time stopped in front of him as the spell freeze in midair. Caius then launched a spell of his own causing Fang to jump sideway as the ground exploded outward but they never fell down as they stayed floating in the air.

Caius landed upon one of them.

"It appears we share the same power," he said looking down at her.

The other Caius had same the same thing, Fang realized. This power that they share, so this must have been the strange feeling she had when she had felt the presence of Atla`s arm in the camp.

"Even so," Caius said, "You will die."

Fang jumped up at him just as Caius came down and their two weapons clashed against each other showing sparks and the two flew backward, each landing on a floating rock.

_I`m going to use that power, _Fang thought, _and see what it brought me._

She then brought it out, and felt a strange feeling settling upon her. Gold strings of Chaos grew from her body as her heart stared to shine a light gold color. They started to spin around her from causing Caius to frown a little from his side.

"Impressive," he said.

Then Fang looked at him and charged forward.

To Fang, everything seems to move slower than normal as she jump from one floating stone to another aiming straight toward Caius and then she noticed the man`s eyes following her movement but she was moving at greater speed than normal as she aimed straight for him…but Caius had managed to block her attack.

She was thrown back and Fang landed on a nearby stone before charging forth again slamming straight into Caius before the man could protect himself. She slammed a foot against his chest sending him flying back against a floating wall which spun as he landed there.

Fang looked toward him and charged forward again, the gold string of chaos appearing around her form as her eyes started to shine with a glint of gold. Caius stood back up launching an attack toward her as she landed on the floating wall beside him.

She threw out her Lance disarming him of his blade as it was send flying on the side, and then she spun, aiming her Lance straight into his chest which she stabbed. Instead of blood, dark smokes of chaos spilled out as he yelled out and Fang`s free hand lightening up with a spell.

"**Massive Quake," **she yelled.

The strong spell sends Caius flying backward until he crashed into the ground in a crater, his form dissipating into waves of chaos. Fang landed on the ground beside the crater and the rocks that were floating in midair all landed back on the ground now that the spell holding them up was cancelled.

Fang then glanced around, finding Yeul on the ground…stabbed by the large blade Caius had. She ran toward the Seeress kneeling down beside her.

"Yeul…," she whispered.

The Seeress glanced at her.

"You…You have done well," she said, her voice weakening.

Fang pulled the blade out and hold the young girl toward her, supporting Yeul`s head with her arm.

"I must die…for the sake of the timeline," Yeul told her, "You…You have solved the Paradox. Do not be saddened by my death…for we will meet again…"

The girl`s eyes closed as her head dipped down. Fang knew she was dead.

The girl`s body started to emit little lights and her body dissipated into colored smokes in Fang`s arms. Then the world around the Oerba woman started to shift as another location took the place of where she was and she instantly recognized what she was looking at.

The arm that had appeared in the middle of the camp and Noel along with Hope still hanging in midair time seemingly frozen around them all. Then time started to flow backward as the arm disappeared along with the chaos around it and everything started to flow normally again. Hope and Noel landed on the ground, painfully.

"You guys alright?" Fang asked coming toward them.

"Yeah," Noel said, standing up, "What happened to the…?"

He stopped because where the arm had appeared, a Gate was there.

"A Gate," Fang said.

Hope stood up looking at the Gate with a look akin to amazement in his face.

"Could this be…a portal to the Historia Crux?"

Noel looked at him in surprised.

"Historia Crux?"

"A gateway to travel through time," Hope said, "Unlike the one in Bodhum…this one had been activated."

Fang and Noel exchanged glances.

"_Sir_," Liara`s voice yelled urgently, "Director, there is something you must see."

Hope walked toward the large tent along with Noel and Fang.

"What is it Liara?" he asked.

"The Paradox levels," Liara said, not keeping the shock out of her voice, "It had completely disappeared."

Hope quickly walked forward, taking Liara`s place beside the monitor in front of her, quickly typing on the keyboard.

"_Impossible_," he whispered, "The paradox levels have been resolved…but _how_?"

"I might have something to do with that," Fang said.

The entire group looked at her.

"But we never could pinpoint where the Paradox was," Hope said, "It came from everywhere in the ruins…how did you?"

"When that arm reached us…it must have taken me out of reality," Fang said, "and into the Paradox itself. Well, all of you were here but none of you could remember that the arm had attacked…it was like the timeline had changed but I was the only one who remembers it. But then, I met the Seeress, she was the Paradox. She was the reason that this place was so unstable."

"Amazing," Liara said, "You must have been lucky to have survived that."

Fang thought back.

_You and I share the same power…_

"I wouldn't say it was luck," she murmured.

Hope frowned.

"That would mean…they won`t be any more Cie'th in the area," he said, "before, the paradox had reached all time highs level. Any longer, a hole will have appeared in this reality and completely tears it apart. I always thought it was only theory, but to have it take place right in front of me. It shows us how unprepared we are to face something like this."

"Yeah," Liara said, then she turned toward Fang, "The Seeress, how did she look like? I always wanted to know."

Fang thought about it.

"Well, she is kinda short with long blue hair and green eyes. She was pretty also and she was wearing some kind of headpiece. I think her name was Yeul."

Noel looked at her.

"Yeul," he said, he approached forward, "Did she had a limp as she walks?"

Fang frowned.

"I…I think so," she said, "I didn`t see her walk a lot. Why would you…wait, you don`t think the Seeress is the same Yeul you knew."

"It could be," Noel said.

"But, she died a long time ago," Fang said, "The Paradox was the only thing keeping her here in this world."

The young man tightened his fist and walked out of the room. Fang sighed before following after him.

"Noel,"

"I'm going to use the Gate to find Yeul," he said, "We've solved the paradox. We don`t have anything else to do here."

Fang looked at him before sighing.

"Fine," she said.

It was then Hope and Liara approached them.

"I presume you guys used one of those before," he said, giving them a smile.

Noel turned toward them.

"Yeah, the one in Bodhum, thirty years ago," Noel told him.

"You really have traveled through time," Liara said, "That explains why you were so shocked about learning what year it was."

Noel gave a nod.

"Why?" Hope asked him.

"A dear friend of mine was taken by the chaos," he said, "She shares the same name as the Seeress. I'm going to do everything in my power to bring her back home, to Bodhum."

"Then you must know that there is a chance that she might share the same powers as the Seeress before her," Hope said looking straight at him, "She might possess the Eyes of Etro and be able to see into the future. If that`s the case, there is a chance that her visions might cost her her life."

A strange look crossed Noel's face then, but he simply nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," he told him.

"Good luck then," Liara said stepping back.

Fang followed after Noel as the young man raised a hand toward the Gate which activated and the two of them were swallowed by golden lights.

**Yeah, so this chapter ends. Noel and Fang set off once again...**

**Next time: **Choice

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Choice

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter here.**

**Hope you will enjoy**

Chapter Ten

Choice

**Valhalla**

Éclair stepped inside the Healing Chamber where the Fal`Cie Seraphelim lay sleeping. It was just a while ago she had brought her here, having defeated the Fal`Cie in a fight. The young woman had been shocked at how powerful she herself had become. In the past, if she had faced a Fal`Cie in battle alone, she would have lost hand down.

Being a Goddess must have its perk since she is more powerful than a Fal`Cie. She thought of Caius, knowing that the man is still out there, the reason for his actions still unknown. She wondered what her previous self had done to him to cause such hatred. Sighing softly, she returned her glance toward Seraphelim`s sleeping face.

"Hey," she said, "It had been a while since we last saw each other. You never did tell me what would have happened when you removed your brand from me. I was lost in Cocoon, with no memory of who I was…I guess, I wouldn`t have wanted me to know about it either."

She took the Fal`Cie`s hand in her own.

"I don`t know what Caius did to you," she said, "But I will find a way to fix it, after all, I am your Protector aren`t I Serah?"

She received no answer.

"I will also find Ragnarok," Éclair said, "She wasn`t with you when we faced each other…Caius is probably going to use her like he had done to you…but, I`ll stop him from doing anything, just watch."

Éclair stood up from where she had seated and looked at the Fal`Cie peaceful features. She approached her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well Serah," she whispered.

Then she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving her asleep.

* * *

The Goddess Etro let out a soft gasp.

With her power, she can see the entire timeline, even the changes that had been done to it. She knew they are a many timelines flowing through the river of time. But somehow her powers are diminishing. She couldn`t understand how that could be happening…but something was happening in the world that was using her power…

_This could be the reason why my protection wasn`t enough to protect Seraphelim and Ragnarok, _she thought, _Could he had planned this?_

Etro frowned slightly and summoned her Guardian to her. The hooded figure stepped inside the Throne room merely a few seconds later, his hood still shadowing his face but he was holding a staff.

He kneeled in front of her.

"Goddess Etro, for what have you summoned me?"

"My powers are draining," Etro said.

The hooded figure looked up at her.

"How is that possible?" he asked her.

Etro shook her head.

"I do not know," she said, "But it might be…_impossible_."

The Guardian frowned slightly.

"What is it my Goddess?"

"The future is set," Etro whispered, "It cannot be changed…all paths lead to one alternative."

"It can`t be changed," the Guardian said, "But we`ve changed Cocoon`s fate and the fate of Humanity…"

"Our involvement in Cocoon`s fate might have been the trigger of these events," Etro said, "Cocoon`s fate was to simply fall upon Pulse…and both world would have been forever scarred…but few Humans would have survived the Apocalypse…few would have…"

She shook her head.

"Could this mean…that the events that will destroy this world can`t be changed," the Guardian whispered.

"Goddess of Time sacrifice herself so Humanity could have a second chance," Etro said, "Her actions were her owns…and I couldn`t interfere for she had stilled my power during that time."

"What can be done to prevent it?"

Etro looked through the timeline and the thousand of possibilities that could happen.

"Ragnarok hold the fates," she said.

"Ragnarok?" the Guardian said, "But Ragnarok is missing…"

"Caius have her," Etro said, "Caius hold Ragnarok in his Realm of Chaos."

"Then I will free her," a new voice said.

The two of them found Éclair by the Throne room`s door.

"Éclair?"

The woman approached forward, her pink hair dancing slightly as she arrived in front of them. She then looked up toward the still seated Etro.

"Ragnarok saved my life once," Éclair said, "I`ve own her a lot. It's time to repay a dept."

"Eclipse, go with her," Etro told the hooded man.

The man, Eclipse looked up toward her.

"Are you sure my Goddess," he asked her.

"The Eidolon shall protect me if I was attacked here," Etro told him, "Ragnarok hold the keys of the future. We must hope that Caius hadn`t corrupted the Fal`Cie as he had done to Seraphelim."

Éclair nodded.

"Ragnarok is a Fal`Cie created for war," Eclipse said.

"It all begins with a choice," Éclair said, "Those who can bring death can also bring life. It was always a choice."

"Well said Éclair," Etro told her, "Now go quickly, before everything is lost."

The two stepped through the Gate that was in Etro`s Throne room and they disappeared. When they were gone, the Goddess stood from where she was seating and floated down to the ground in front of the Throne.

She walked forward, one foot after the other.

_Flashback_

"_How long would it be?"_

_The woman on the ground`s life was fading and it was still a miracle by itself that she was still breathing considering what she had just done._

"_I have seen my successor`s face Etro," the woman said, "She…she will resolve it. She will free the world from the Paradox that holds it."_

"_How can you be so sure?" Etro asked her, holding her cold hands._

_Averia smiled her last smile._

"_Because I`ve seen it," she whispered._

_Then she was dead._

_Etro took hold of her body as the Chaos grew around them and she looked up toward the large Planet that was in front of her, materializing. She still couldn`t believe that she had done that._

A world where they can start over again, _Etro thought._

_End of Flashback_

Etro walked out of the Throne room and unto the balcony of the Temple looking out toward the realm of Valhalla. This was the world she rules over with her eyes, she sees everything through the timeline…

_But why does it feel like I don't have all the answers, _she thought, _Why does it feel like…I`ve overlooked something._

Etro glanced up toward the dark sky above.

_Eclipse, Éclair, _she thought, _Be weary…something is clouding my sights...something powerful._

* * *

A single Gate stood alone in the wilderness. The Gate had appeared a few seconds ago as the light continued to appear around it in a soft glow, all the while powering up until it was in a blinding gold.

Then when the light disappeared, two figures had appeared there, both of them crouched.

"Where are we?" Noel asked, "When are we?"

"I don`t see any other people around," Fang told him glancing around herself, "Let`s go take a look around."

Noel nodded to her and he set off forward, and Fang followed after him. The two peoples walked forward glancing around the place they were in. They can see a bridge in the distance, standing above the water that led toward ruins of a city.

"Hey Noel," Fang asked.

The boy glanced back at her.

"What is it?"

"You didn`t seems surprised when Hope told us about Yeul`s power," she said.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeul shares the same name with the Paddra Seeress," Fang said, "She also resembles the Seeress also, based on your reaction when I describe the Yeul from the Paradox."

"What are you saying?" Noel asked, as he started to walk, "That`s this is coincidence."

Fang shook her head, following after him.

"This is too much to be simple coincidence," she said, "There is something bigger at play here…that much I can tell you."

Noel frowned.

"Something bigger," he said, "I don`t really care about it…I just want to find Yeul."

Fang put a hand on his shoulder.

"And I`m helping you do it," she said, "but we can`t ignore what is happening in front of us."

Noel looked at her again.

"What can we do about it then?" he asked the woman.

"Not much to tell you the truth," Fang said, "I just can`t help to notice these things…"

The sky above them growled causing the two to look up toward it. It had darkened considerably as the rain clouds started to gather around, lightning flashing into the sky and the sound of thunder rumbled loudly in their ears.

"Wasn`t it sunny a couple of second ago?" Noel asked, staring at the phenomenon.

"You don`t think that`s a Paradox do you?" Fang asked him.

"We certainly can`t rule that one out," he said, "C`mon, let`s go find some shelter."

He started to run and Fang followed after him as the rain started to fall. The two continued to run but as the fog from the cold rain started to shadow over their visions, Fang yelled out.

"Noel, I can`t see anything," she said.

But there was no answer from the boy that was just beside her. Confused, Fang glanced around herself, realizing that somehow she had lost Noel in the rain.

_But that`s impossible, we were right beside each other just a second ago, _she thought, shell shocked.

"_NOEL_,"

* * *

The young man himself was having a few problems as he ran in the rain. He kept his eyes forward aiming straight toward an old abandoned house he could see in the distance.

"We`ll go straight toward here Fang…?"

He stopped himself when he noticed that the woman in question was no longer beside him. Noel glanced around himself, wondering where the hell Fang had gone…

"Fang?"

The woman had seemingly disappeared from his side which was plain weird. He was sure that Fang had been beside him a minute ago just before the rain had started to fall. He scanned the area under the rain, trying to see if he could see Fang but visibility was up to nothing at under it.

_This isn`t normal, _he thought, _There is no way we can lose each other under a normal rain…could this be another Paradox?_

Noel looked up toward the darkened sky.

_The rain is the Paradox…but…I thought Paradoxes are a loop in the timeline or in reality or…?_

A flash of movement in the distance drew his attention as he blinked a little, quickly focusing upon it. He narrowed his eyes trying to see through it but the figure had stayed just beyond his visibility range.

_Could this be Fang? _He thought.

He ran forward under the rain again, aiming straight toward the figure he had seen, and as he got closer, he started to make out the person`s figure. It _was_ Fang, the woman was walking calmly as if she didn`t have a care in the world.

"_Fang_," he called, "Fang, over here."

Fang stopped and then turned around to face him.

It was then Noel knew something was wrong.

Fang`s eyes, instead of green, were bright gold.

"What the…?" he said, looking at the woman in shock, "_Fang_?"

Fang stood across him, her golden eyes looking straight toward him, before narrowing slightly.

"You are the Seeress Guardian," she said.

Noel frowned in confusion.

"What?" he said, "What are you talking about?"

As Fang approached him, a light started to appear in her hand, bright gold and Noel was shocked at the amount of power the woman in front of him was releasing. It was inhuman. Then Fang launched it toward him and Noel had to dive out of the way, the blast missing him by inches.

The ground exploded behind him and then, the shadow of chaos started to grow from underneath it causing Noel to look at it in surprise.

"What the hell…?" he whispered.

He felt the powerful magic causing him to glance back toward Fang as the woman launched a large blast toward him which blinding him…

_I won`t be able to dodge in time…is this the end…_

The explosion shook the ground as more strings of chaos grew out of it.

**Fang and Noel are separated...and Ragnarok appears?**

**Next time: **Other Side

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	11. Other Side

**Hey guys, long time since my last update wasnt it? Sorry for that, busy with other stories and well, life.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven

Other Side

Fang glanced around herself hearing the explosion which shook the very ground underneath her feet. Looking around, she noticed that the rain continued to fall heavily soaking her to the skin, making it impossible to see far.

_Damn it, what is going on out there?_

She ran forward toward where she had heard the explosion but as she got closer, she noticed a figure standing there. The figure was dressed in armor, hair flying in the rain causing her to come to a stop in her run.

The person turned around.

It was a woman, one of the most beautiful woman Fang have ever seen. She had long pink hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a sword in her hand, which she brought up instantly when Fang appeared.

"Ragnarok," the person said.

_Ragna…what?_

Then the woman charged forward, aiming straight toward her, moving so fast that Fang didn`t even have time to move. The mysterious woman slammed a foot straight into Fang`s chest sending her flying backward and sliding on the wet ground.

Fang groaned in pain as she stood back up, glaring at the woman.

"What the hell was that for?" she yelled.

The armored woman approached her, with her sword aimed straight at her. Fang find herself staring into those captivating blue eyes. They were staring at her in surprise before slowly turning into shock.

"_Impossible_," the person said, softly.

Fang stared at the woman.

"You know what lady," she said, standing up, "What was the big idea…attacking me out of nowhere like that? What have I ever done to you?"

The woman`s sword disappeared from her hands, and then she approached Fang holding her by her shoulders.

"How are you here?" the woman yelled at her, "_How are you still alive_?"

Fang stared at the woman in shock; she can see tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey…I don`t know…," she said dumbly.

Suddenly the woman threw her back and Fang found herself on the ground again.

"You`re not here," the woman said, shaking her head, "You can`t be real…_He_ have to be behind this…"

Fang stared at the woman. She couldn`t understand why but something about seeing the woman look so…_lost _for lack of better word moved something in her heart. She wanted to comfort her which was really strange considering she never met her before.

She approached closer to her, a hand touching the woman`s shoulder.

"Don't cry please," she said.

The pink haired woman glanced up at her, her blue eyes showing pain.

"I don`t want to see you cry," Fang continued.

The woman stared at her, blue eyes widening slightly.

"You…,"

But whatever the woman was about to say was lost in another explosion which took place right behind Fang, throwing the girl`s forward into the woman`s arms. The woman moved at the same time, taking hold of her and all around them a large seal appeared as magic power started to grow around them like a shield protecting them both.

"This power…," Fang heard the woman said.

The world around them started to get swallowed by the large smokes of chaos that was growing out of the ground. The armored woman stood up with Fang and took hold of her hand.

"Follow me," she said.

The two starts to run as the chaos started to spin around them forming a large being as Fang stared at it, unable to believe what she was seeing. The large being was growing larger and larger taking form…

"_Atlas_," she whispered.

There was no other thing that could have such fearsome power. And there is no other being that could take it on. She had seen firsthand what Atlas can do…and there never is any survivor into what destruction it can cause.

The armored woman continued to run with her as the ground started to wobble on it forming waves similar to water and the two of them startled by the phenomenon were thrown off their feet.

"W…_What the hell_?" Fang yelled.

"_Don`t let go of my hand_," the woman ordered her.

"_We`re both going to die anyway_," Fang snapped at her.

The woman let out a chuckle before her body started to glow like a golden star. Then the area around them started to flow back into what it once was. Fang noticed that the rain was going backward, the drops going upward rather than the other way around.

_This is…is she doing this?_

When the ground turned back into solid floor, the golden light disappeared from the woman`s body as she fall down on one knee and the rain around them started to fall like normal again.

"Hey are you okay?" Fang asked her.

The woman nodded.

"I`m fine," she said, "Just not used to use that much power in one go."

Fang glanced around herself, searching for Atlas but it seems that he had disappeared. She wondered how that could be possible. It was like everything had bowed down to that mysterious woman`s power.

She glanced back at the armored woman again who was now standing up, the rain falling upon her and it was now Fang realized that the woman`s body was giving a soft glow that seems to be coming from her own skin.

"Who…Who are you?" she asked her.

The armored woman gave her a glance.

"It`s seems not even you remember me," she said, "Has it really being that long Fang?"

Fang blinked.

_She knows my name too? _She thought, _Just who the hell are those people?_

* * *

Éclair could hardly believe her eyes, as she watched the person in front of her.

She still couldn`t believe that she was actually real but, she had hold her body in her arms and it was warm with life. She had felt Fang`s heart beating…it had been so long since they last saw each other.

_Is it really you Fang? _She thought looking at her companion.

"H…How do you know my name?" Fang asked her, the curiosity evident in her eyes.

Éclair feel something break in her chest, as sadness enveloped her.

"We were friends once," she said.

Fang blinked and then let out a short laugh.

"Look, I think I would have remembered if I ever was friend with you," she said, "My memory is as perfect as it always was. I`ve never seen your face around Oerba."

Éclair looked away from that familiar face, the pain in her chest becoming even more painful...

_It`s not her, _she thought, _It`s not her…are the Fates really this cruel to me…after all that I have given up?_

"_Maybe that was another life_," she said softly, her voice wavering with emotions.

She glanced around herself, looking out toward the never ending rain. So this was the Land of Chaos that Caius ruled over. She can feel the man`s power radiating all over the place and she can feel where it was coming from…from the large tower in the Middle of the ruined city.

_So this is where you hide Caius, _she thought frowning at the Tower.

Then she glanced back toward Fang, taking control over her emotions, who was simply staring at her.

"How did you get here Fang?" she asked her.

The other woman blinked.

"Well…I came from the Gate," she said, "I was with…_oh shit_, Noel."

Éclair blinked.

"Noel?" she repeated.

"He is my companion," Fang explained, "We`re on the search for a friend of his that got taken by the chaos from his home…"

"You used the Gates?" Éclair whispered shocked.

She nodded.

"Where is your friend?" she asked her.

"We`ve got separated underneath this rain," Fang told her

"It`s not surprising," Éclair said, "The Chaos in this land is not something that mere Humans can control. It will continue to shift and the rain will sap away your magical power. It won`t do you any good if you stay under it long."

"W…What?" Fang yelled.

"Come," Éclair told her, "We must find your friend quickly before his magical power is completely drained from his body."

Fang nodded at her and the two started to run.

"What is your name?" Fang asked her, "I mean, you seem to know mine."

The barest of smile touched Éclair`s lips.

_You may not be the same Fang I knew, _she thought, _But you`re still Fang._

"Maybe when we rescue your friend…I`ll tell you," she said.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Noel saw his life flash before his eyes as the blast came flying at him. He thought that he was going to die but as the explosion took place around him, he noticed that he wasn`t getting by any of it.

The young man looked around himself seeing the strange shield that had taken place around him. His eyes searched for who had made that shield and he found a man in a large cloak holding a staff in his hands, and his palm was holding back the blast Fang had sent flying toward him.

The blast dissipated and the rain started to come down again all around them as Noel stared at the man in front of him. He can see the design he had on the back of his cloak before he turned around facing him.

The hood was shadowing his face and Noel quickly got to his feet, wondering if the man was about to attack him.

"You`re the Seeress Guardian, Noel Kriess," he said.

Noel stood back up.

The Fang look-a-like had said something similar earlier. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were talking about Yeul, being a Seeress after all, the girl shared the same name as the Seeress that Fang had met in the Paradox…

Flashback

_But whatever Yeul was going to say was interrupted as her face started to twitch as if she was in pain causing Noel to feel some concern._

"_Yeul…," he said, putting a hand upon the girl`s shoulder._

_Then a golden symbol appeared on Yeul`s eyes. He stared at it, his feelings changed from concern to a panic._

End of Flashback

When he had heard Hope talking about the power the Seeress had to see into the future, that memory was the first thing that popped into his mind. He can`t shake the feeling of what Fang had told him before they were separated.

_Something bigger is at play here, _the woman`s voice echoed in his head.

"Nsu Yeul is the Seeress isn`t she?" Noel told him.

The hooded man nodded.

"Yes," he said, "She is the chosen Seeress of your generation…how odd, Ragnarok had vanished…I knew I have felt her power here."

Noel blinked.

"Ragnarok?" he repeated.

The hooded figure glanced back at him.

"The Fal`Cie that had almost destroyed Humanity," he told him, "But never the less, you can`t be here…this is not something that mere Human can partake into. Go back to the Gate that brought you here and go back home."

"I`m not going anywhere," Noel told him, "Yeul got kidnapped by this Chaos. I`ve come to look for her."

The hooded figure turned toward him, and Noel can see that the man`s mouth was drawn into a tight line.

"So that must be what the Goddess was talking about," he said, more to himself but Noel heard every word.

Then the hooded figure looked toward him.

"If the Seeress had been taken in by Caius," he said, "There is only one place she could be."

"Where?"

The hooded figure raised a hand indicating the Tower in the distance.

"There," he said, "Taejin`s Tower."

Noel nodded.

"Then that's where I am going," he told him.

"I have a feeling that Ragnarok might be there as well," the hooded figure told him, "Come, and let us go quickly…this Realm is not one for Humans…"

The two headed straight for the Tower in the distance.

* * *

**Inside the Tower**

Caius smirked slightly.

They were coming; he had felt them arrive in this world. They were all coming toward him, probably had felt Ragnarok`s power coming from here. He glanced toward the Salvation Fal`Cie which was seating down on the ground in a meditating pose, both of her eyes closed.

"The enemies are coming," she said, "And they have the Goddess of Time with them."

"Éclair," he said, "She is still thinking like a Human…such a shame."

Then Chaos started to spin around him as he extended his hand. Forms were starting to take place around him, transforming into peoples.

"I wonder how she will react to the welcoming party," he murmured.

There was one man standing in front of the rest, dressed all in black with spiky blond hair and a large sword on his back. His eyes opened, shining a deep blue and his face devoid of emotions.

A dark look crossed Caius`s face.

"Your heart…is still very much Human," he said, "Isn`t that right, Éclair?"

**Caius prepare for the uncoming confrontation...**

**Next time: **Reminiscence

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. Reminiscence

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Got a major writer`s block for this story which lead to the fic Perfect Cyborn to be born...yeah...**

**Anyway, enjoy and review**

Chapter Twelve

Reminiscence

Éclair was walking forward, through the never ending rain. She knew that Taejin's Tower will be where Caius is. She was going to find him and make him reveal what he was planning to them all. Frowning to herself, Éclair wasn't looking forward to fight against Ragnarok.

That Fal'Cie had enough damage at her name and she was going to stop her from doing any more disaster, and scarred Humanity a second time. It was enough guilt and pains from the first time around.

Then the sound of someone falling caused her to glance back toward Fang and her eyes widen slightly. The young woman had fallen on the ground, breathing heavily as if she had just ran a marathon.

"Fang," she said, quickly running to her side, "Are you alright?"

Fang shook her head.

"My energy…it felt like it's been drained away," she said.

Éclair quickly put a hand around the woman's shoulder brining her back to her feet.

"I have to take you to a shelter," she said, "Just stay conscious."

"S…Sure," Fang breathed out.

Éclair hold the woman close to her form, half carrying to woman as she walked. She can't believe that Fang was affected so quickly. She can hear the woman's breathing heavily as if she was wounded or worse, causing Éclair to walk faster toward where she can see a cover from out of the rain.

_Hang on Fang, _she thought.

She entered inside of it, and quickly put Fang against the wall. The woman's eyes were starting to lose their focus as Éclair kneeled in front of Fang.

"Fang, are you still with me?" she asked her.

Fang didn't answer her, but Éclair can see her stomach rising and falling meaning she was still alive. Éclair summoned her magic as she aimed her hand toward the energy drained woman.

"_**Curaga," **_she whispered.

The green aura took over Fang's body as her breathing started to go back to normal. Éclair can see the color returning to her face which had become deathly pale. Éclair focused upon her work, focusing her magic upon Fang's body as her hand touched the dark skin of the woman's stomach. When the light disappeared, Éclair's gaze returned toward Fang's face. She touched her skin, feeling her heart hammering in her chest.

_It so hard… to knows you are not the Fang I knew; _she thought to herself, _your face, your eyes, your voice…everything else is the same…except your memories…_

Éclair removed her hand from Fang's cheeks, her head lowering as she closed her eyes. This was not the time to give in to emotions. She may have fallen in love with Fang but the woman in front of her wasn't the Fang she knew…

_It's not her Éclair, _she said to herself, _Just focus upon the now, and the danger that Caius represent..._

She looked back toward Fang's peaceful face, and the woman's face was twitching slightly as if she was trying to wake up. Éclair realized that her hand had returned on Fang's cheek, and she quickly removed it, and stood up turning away from her.

Breathing deeply, she walked toward the entrance of their shelter, looking out toward the Tower in the distance, their destination.

"Wh…What happened?"

She glanced behind her, seeing that Fang had woken up. She was glancing around herself a little as she stood back up.

"You passed out," Éclair answered her.

Fang gave her a curious glance.

"It's the rain," Éclair told her, "I told you before…it drain away your energy and leave you for dead."

The dark haired woman stood up and walked toward her. Éclair had to look away before her eyes start to wander.

"How come you're not affected?"

The Goddess of Time shook her head a little.

"I'm not actually Human anymore," she said.

Fang glanced at her frowning slightly.

"Then if you aren't Human…than what are you?"

"A Goddess," Éclair said.

* * *

Fang stared at the woman in front of her. _Is she serious_?

"A Goddess?" she said, "You expect me to believe that?"

The pink haired woman gave her a glance, her sharp blue eyes staring back at her, not in anger, but in intrigue. For some odd reason, Fang had expected her to be pissed off.

"You don't?"

Fang stared at the woman. Sure she was a beauty and she was dressed in some strange armor, and could perform impossible spells like turning back time…and there is that odd glow that is coming from the woman's very skin…a glow that with the dark gloomy atmosphere around them seems to make her even more beautiful…

_Shit, maybe she really is a Goddess, _she thought looking at the woman.

"Okay," she said out loud, "Say I believe you are a Goddess…so what kind of Goddess are you? I know of Etro…?"

"I am the Goddess of Time," Éclair told her, "I watch and protect the Timeline from paradoxes and take care of them and the Merciful Etro watch over the future."

Fang stared at her.

_Damn, _she thought, _Could she be truly such mythical legend?_

"Is it true that the Seeress can communicate with you?" Fang asked her.

The pink haired woman blinked a little in confusion.

"Why do you ask?"

"The person Noel and I are looking for is called Yeul," Fang said, "She might be the new Seeress. If you can communicate with her, maybe you will know where and when she is."

The Goddess seems to contemplate the idea.

"I'll try," she said.

Then she closed her eyes and Fang feel a strange feeling as the atmosphere around them shifted.

_What the…?_

* * *

**Somewhere within the Tower…**

Yeul was seating inside a room.

It was decorated to look like her room back in Bodhum but it wasn't the same. Noel couldn't come over and visit her as he usually does, and she can't hear the sound of the sea and the voice of children playing in the sand…

All she can hear is the thunder and the never ending rain going on outside…

_Yeul…_

The young girl suddenly looked up glancing around the room. Nothing had remotely changed but, she had sworn she had heard someone call her name out. Her green eyes scanned the surroundings but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary…

_Yeul…_

There it is again. Yeul suddenly stood up looking around the room, her eyes searching for whoever that was calling her name but she was the only one in the room.

"Where are you?" Yeul whispered.

_Can you hear me Yeul…, _the voice whispered into her ear.

That caused Yeul to glance behind her but there was no one there.

_Yeul…Can you hear my voice._

It was a feminine voice, Yeul recognized but unlike anything she had heard before. It was filled with some kind of power behind it and yet, still sounds gentle enough to be reassuring. She can feel as if whoever was speaking was standing here in the room with her. It filled Yeul's heart with some comfort.

"I can hear you," Yeul said, "Whoever you are."

_I am the Goddess of Time, _the voice whispered to her (Yeul gasped hearing that) _Where are you?_

"In some kind of Tower," Yeul answered the voice, "it's raining a lot outside…please help me."

_I will, _the voice of the Goddess told her, _Noel will come for you soon…For we are not far._

Yeul feel tears gathering in her eyes. Noel was coming to her! Thank Etro, he was coming for her.

"Thank you," she whispered, "But my Goddess, what is your name?"

Yeul can feel as if a hand tapped her in shoulder and the voice answered her.

_Éclair._

Then the presence was gone from the room leaving Yeul cold and alone. The young woman approached the empty bed and seated upon it, putting both of her hand on her heart as she closed her eyes feeling tears falling.

_Thank you for your kind words, Goddess of Time, _she thought, _you have rekindled the lost hope within me. Noel, please hear my plea, come for me._

* * *

Éclair opened her eyes once more.

Fang had been right. She had felt Yeul`s presence inside the Tower and had even spoken to her. Caius hadn`t noticed at least, she hoped that he didn`t.

"Hey, you`re back," the woman beside her said, drawing her attention.

"You were right," she said, "I did talk to Yeul…she is inside the Tower. Caius probably has her trapped there."

Fang smirked.

"Now we are sure that she is here," she said, "We can start moving again soon."

She turned her attention toward the rain outside.

"Hope that rain will let out soon," she said.

Éclair glanced toward it frowning.

"Maybe I can do something about it," she said, "But there is something I`m going to have to ask you to do for me."

Fang glanced back at her, a little surprised at her.

"What?"

"When we get to the Tower," Éclair said, "Take Yeul and get out of here. On the top of the Tower there should be a Gate. Use it to escape from here."

"What about you?" she asked her.

Éclair turned her attention toward the Tower.

"I will fight Caius," she said.

"Why can`t I fight him with you?" Fang asked her.

"You can`t," Éclair suddenly interrupted, "His power will overwhelm you entirely and you will be killed. If you die here, you`ll be forever trapped in the chaos with no hope to be at peace. I can`t let that happen and cause more paradoxes."

Fang looked at her surprised.

"You don`t have a say in what I should and shouldn't do," she told her.

Éclair let out a soft sigh.

"I will be lying if I said I do," she said, "Your choices are your own and your will can`t weaver. You can grow stronger…but as you are now, you can`t fight against him at least, not yet."

Fang sighed.

"If you think so…," she said.

Éclair put a hand on her shoulder, drawing Fang`s attention back toward her.

"No need to be discouraged," she told her, "You have your own task to complete haven`t you not since you have promised to Noel that you`ll help him."

Fang nodded.

"Alright, but if we met again and we have to face Caius," she said, "We`re fighting him together, you hear me."

The Goddess of Time smiled and Fang found herself taken aback by it.

"Very well," she said before removing her hand from her shoulder.

Éclair then focused toward the rain again and raised her hand. Then Fang`s eyes widened seeing that the rain was actually slowing down until it come to a stop. She stared disbelieving toward the drop of rains that were hanging in midair as if on pause. She turned her attention toward Éclair who was frowning.

"It…It`s much powerful than I anticipated," she said, her voice sounding a lot heavier than before, "We have to move quickly before the chaos overpower my spell."

The two took off, running toward the Tower.

* * *

Noel and that mysterious hooded man had taken shelter from the rain inside one of the ruined houses. He was watching the Tower in the distance wanting to run toward the it but his mysterious companion had stopped him saying that he will die before he get there since the rain was sucking out his magic power.

"Is this rain never going to end?" he asked.

The hooded stranger who was seating upon the ground looked up toward him.

"In chaos, there is neither beginning nor end," he said, "A world closed upon itself, a world without end."

Noel glanced back at him.

"Are you telling me we are stuck here?"

"You are stuck here," he said.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Noel asked him.

The hooded man stood up from where he was seating and approached him. Noel was surprised seeing him step into the rain and to his very surprise, he noticed that everything had frozen in place.

"For that," he said, "I am not the only one that came here. I was waiting for Éclair use that power so that we can get to the Tower."

"Éclair…?" Noel said.

"The Goddess of Time," the hooded man said, "Come guardian, let us hurry to the Tower before the spell broke."

Noel smirked.

"Now we`re talking," he said.

The two set off into the direction of the Tower.

**Everyone run toward the same destination...**

**Next time: **Taejin`s Tower

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Taejin Tower

**New update. Enjoy**

Chapter Thirteen

Taejin`s Tower

Éclair and Fang arrived in front of the large Entrance of the Tower, the two of them out of breath. Fang glanced at the woman besides her noticing that she had pulled out her weapon once more as she examined the inside from where she stood.

She then glanced back toward the empty and desolated land behind them. If she was going to save Yeul, she`ll need Noel along with her.

_I haven`t seen him ever since we got separated when we first arrived here, _she thought.

"Fang,"

She glanced back toward Éclair who was now looking at her.

"Remember what you promise me," she said, her blue eyes sharp.

Fang gave her a nod.

"I`ll do what you say…for now," she said.

Éclair nodded.

"Then it`s enough," she said.

Then she glanced back toward the empty land behind them, her blue eyes narrowing a little. Then she raised her hand toward it started to spin her palmed hand clockwise. The rain which had been frozen when they were running had started to leak out the same black smoke like substance Fang had seen when she defeated the fake Caius…

"The Chaos is already breaking the spell," Éclair said, "It`s truly is powerful."

Then two people appeared in the distance and Fang eyes widened slightly recognizing one of them.

"Hey, it`s Noel," she said.

The two arrived in front of them and the hooded stranger reached Éclair.

"It seems you also had the same idea as I did," he said.

"Yes," Éclair told him.

She turned toward Noel.

"You`re Noel Kreiss right?" she said.

The brunette blinked at her and nodded.

"Yes," he said, "Who are you?"

"Call me Éclair," the pinkette answered him, "The one you`re looking for is inside this Tower. Aim straight for that goal and ignore everything else you understand?"

"You mean Yeul is in there?" he said, hope appearing in his blue eyes.

"Yes," Éclair said.

"Thank the Goddess she is okay," Noel said, "I hope she is not hurt."

Éclair simply nodded at him and started to walk forward inside the Tower and the hooded figure followed her. Fang approached Noel patting him on the back.

"Seems like our little quest is about to come to an end eh," she told him.

Noel chuckled.

"So it seems," he said, "How did we get separated anyway?"

"I don't know," Fang said, "I guess this place isn`t normal since it`s overrunning with chaos."

Noel nodded.

"Let`s follow them," he said.

They did so and Fang caught a little snippet of conversation that the two were having.

"…presence, Caius must have her under his control just as he had Seraphelim," the hooded person was saying.

"If Caius is defeated then his control over Ragnarok will disappear," Éclair said, "At least I hope, and you take care of yourself, you carry something precious."

"I know," the hooded person said.

The four arrived inside the Tower. It was designed in strange design probably centuries old and yet, it still was in top shape. Fang noticed that the Tower was filled with blue lights inside, twinkling in the air around them.

"Little lights," Noel whispered looking around.

"Those are…,"

"What`s left of the Fal`Cie that once ruled over this world right Éclair?" a voice called out.

Éclair glanced toward it and there he was, Caius. Fang tensed slightly as the man stood entirely relaxed, but he still looks as imposing as ever. He was watching them, like a predator stalking its prey.

"The Tower of Lost Dreams," Caius said, "As it is known in legends isn't that right Fang?"

That caused the Oerban girl to blink.

"You mean this is the same Tower of the Legends?" she said, "How could you know of that?"

Caius smirked.

"We are kindred spirits," he said.

Noel had a frown on his face.

"Fang what is he talking about?"

"It`s an old Oerba legend," Fang said, "Tower of Lost Dreams…it`s a old relic of the Fal`Cie which was said to have been built to pierce the skies and bring about another world into ours… a world where Dreams are lost."

"Listen to me you two," Éclair said drawing both Fang and Noel`s attention, "This is no longer your battle…find the Seeress and use the Gate to leave."

Fang was about to say something but Éclair stopped her.

"Remember what you promised me Fang," she said.

"I know," Fang said, "But remember what I told you to."

The Goddess had a soft unnoticeable smile upon her face as she nodded. Then Fang and Noel ran off toward one of the other door leaving the two facing Caius.

Éclair then approached forward.

"This is the end Caius," she said, "I won`t let you escape this time."

"I have to intention of escaping now Éclair," he said, "Au contraire, I have been waiting for you to finally arrive in this little gathering that I have here with me."

That caused some confusion within Éclair.

"What gathering?" she said.

Footstep could be heard as a person stepped into their sights. It was a man, dressed entirely in black, with short spiky hair. He was holding a large sword on his back as he stared straight toward them with no emotions on his face.

"Impossible…It can`t be him…," Éclair whispered.

"Éclair, you know him?" Eclipse asked her.

"Of course she knows him Servant of Etro," Caius smirked, "He is the one that gave birth to her…the Soldier, Cloud."

"But he isn`t real," Éclair said, her anger noticeable in her voice, "_Enough with your tricks_ _Caius_."

"This is no trick," Caius said, an amusing twinkle in his eyes, "He is your real father brought from a time before you were born… his mind is under my control…and if you killed him, you Éclair will become a Paradox."

Éclair tightened her grip upon her sword.

_He is lying…he has to be…but how should I know he is lying…this man in front of me…is my father, _she thought.

Cloud himself put his hand on his back and pulled out his large Buster Sword, and took his stance getting ready to attack. Éclair feel her eyes narrow, recognizing the stance since it was the same one she herself use.

"Even his movements are the same," she whispered.

"Éclair?"

"If what Caius said is true," she said, "then the man in front of me will be my father sometime in the future of the timeline he came from. I must free him from the spell that`s bewitching him, I can`t kill him or I`ll become a paradox myself."

"He really thought of everything," Eclipse said as his heart of Chaos started to glow along with his eyes, "And so did I."

Chaos grew around him as they flew straight toward Cloud and they were all ensnaring him within it.

"Move now Éclair," he said.

That`s exactly what she did. She charged straight for Cloud until a flash of gold appeared right in front of her causing her to blink in surprise before she was send flying backward by a powerful punch.

She slammed against the wall of the Tower causing it to tremble around her. Grunting in pain she noticed Ragnarok standing beside Cloud from which had been freed from the grip of Chaos that Eclipse had him in.

"Entertain them for me Ragnarok," Caius said, "I have something else to take care of."

With that he disappeared in a gulf of chaos.

Éclair narrowed her eyes in anger.

_Don't tell me he is going after Fang and Noel? _She thought, _Was this his plan all along?_

"Éclair," Eclipse said as he summoned out his staff, "We`ve got to take care of things here."

"I know," The Goddess said as her power started to glow around her form as she stood back up on her guard.

* * *

Noel and Fang were running up the Tower, the sound of their breaths their only companion. The young man himself ran without stopping. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that his feet will lead him where he needed to go. All of his very being wanted to see Yeul safe and sound in front of him. That's all he will focus on right now.

"Do you know where you`re going Noel?" Fang asked him.

"No," he said, "But it`s going to sound crazy but somehow, I can feel Yeul`s presence in this Tower and where she is and we`re nearly there."

Fang gave a nod in acceptance when they reached a level and Noel changed direction going down the corridor until they reached a large wooden door. Then he blew it open and the two of them stepped inside the room.

It was a relatively small room, an almost carbon copy of Yeul`s room back in Bodhum causing Noel to stop all movements. He glanced around him, shocked and surprised.

"What is it?" Fang asked him.

"T…This is a complete replica of Yeul`s room," the young man told her, "only thing missing is the view of the sea…"

"Noel?" a familiar voice called out.

The young man glances at it and _there she was_. Even thought she was dressed differently than he had last seen her, Noel knew those green eyes. He stared at the girl across her, his eyes going wide.

"_Yeul_," he whispered.

The blue haired girl, Yeul crossed the way toward him running and took him into a hug, one which Noel returned with much force.

"I knew you would come for me," she said, softly, "I knew it."

Noel chuckled.

"Of course I will," he said, breathing in her familiar scent, "I will always come when you need me Yeul."

Yeul stepped out from the hug and looking up at him, giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Noel nodded at her, ruffling her hair a little causing her to giggle softly. Glad that he had Yeul on his side, he turned toward Fang who was looking at Yeul as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hey, Fang…you`re okay?" he asked her.

The girl blinked turning toward him.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay?" he said.

"It`s fine," she said, "Look, we can talk about it later…for now, we have to leave this place."

Noel nodded.

"You`re right," he said, "Now where would the Gate be?"

"There is one at the top of the Tower," Yeul told him.

He glanced back at her.

"You sure about this Yeul?"

She nodded.

"That how Caius brought me here," she said.

"Then we can use that Gate to get out of this place we`re in," Fang said.

"Yes," Yeul agreed.

"Then, what are we waiting for," Noel said, "Let`s go."

The trio ran out of the room, with Noel holding Yeul`s hand with his own as they ran toward the top. They ran with all they have until they reached the top of the Tower. To their utmost surprise, there was no rain falling there. Above them, the sky was dark as it was when they first arrived and they can see strings of chaos flying around them but they were completely harmless.

"There is no rain there," Fang said softly as she glanced around.

"Could be another strange thing from the strangeness that had been happening in this place," Noel told her.

"There is the Gate," Yeul said, pointing toward it.

The Gate was activated by the look of it, the golden like glow coming from within it. The trio made for it but as they get closer, Caius appeared right in front of them the chaos suddenly growing around him.

"Caius," Noel said, drawing out his weapon, standing protectively in front of Yeul.

"I can't allow Yeul to leave this place," he said his hand going for the enormous sword upon his back.

"That`s not your decision to make," Noel said.

"It is not your decision to make her leave either Noel," Caius answered as he pulled out his sword from behind him.

The boy grits his teeth, letting out a _tchin_g sound. Then Yeul stepped out from behind the young man drawing Caius`s gaze toward her.

"My decision is to leave with Noel," she said.

Fang spun her Lance in her hand before taking a stance.

"She made her choice Caius, now step aside," she said.

The man`s eyes in front of them glowed a bright red as the trio stepped back a little as the chaos grew around his body.

"I`m sorry but if you will not do as I said Yeul, then I will force it," he said.

The chaos then took over his entire body covering it entirely, then it grew and grew in sizes before exploding outward causing the trio to shield their eyes. When they removed their hands, a large Eidolon was there.

"W…What the hell is that?" Noel asked shocked.

Fang stared at it as a flash of a purple hooded boy appeared in front of her eyes causing her to shake her head a little. It was Yeul who answered his question.

"Chaos Bahamut,"

"Step back Yeul," Noel said, "Fang and I will take care of this."

**Here come the ends of this chapter.**

**Hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. Seperate battles

**Hey guys, new chapter since a long time...**

Chapter Fourteen

Seperate battles

The Chaos Bahamut roared loudly toward the trio in front of it, putting them on their guards. Noel had never seen a creature like that before, and he was totally at lost on how to go on in this fight.

"Damn," he said, "Just what is that thing?"

"It`s an Chaos Eidolon," Yeul answered for him, "A mere reconstruction of the Servant of the Goddess Etro."

Fang gave her a glance.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I just do," was Yeul answer.

Chaos Bahamut gathered a blue like ball of magical energy in his hands before sending it flying toward them.

"Incoming," Noel yelled.

Fang seeing this charged forward and yelled out, "**STEELGUARD,"**

The yellow shield appeared in front of her just as the blast it causing her to grit her teeth under the effort of blocking the attack. Then with a yell she sends it flying sideway into the unknown sky.

"That was close," Noel said.

"Alright," Fang said, spinning the Lance in her hands, "Let`s take him down…and get the hell out of here."

Noel gave her a nod.

"Alright, attack now," Fang yelled as she launches her spells toward Bahamut.

Noel charged on with his sword slashing at the large Eidolon who back handed him sending him flying backward from the attack and he landed on the ground rolling until he came to a stop.

"_Noel_," Yeul yelled.

Chaos Bahamut charged after the fallen boy but Fang stepped in front of him with her palm raised at the darkish blue Eidolon.

"**Chaos Thruster," **

The blast of chaotic magic glowed bright gold around Fang`s form as her heart did the same shining through her skin. That attack slammed straight against the Eidolon causing it to fall back and giving her a large roar.

Fang`s body was glowing with the gold color around her as her power suddenly grew even higher, shining like a beacon in the darkened world around them. As she stared at the Eidolon, she had that vision again…that vision of the small child with the purple hood.

Her eyes blinked staring at the small child in front of her, not understand what was happening.

"_Don't give up," _he told her.

As soon as the image had come, it was gone along with the shining gold of the power she had used and Fang was send flying back by an attack from Chaos Bahamut and she landed upon her back groaning from the attack.

"Fang are you okay?" Noel yelled as he appeared beside her fallen form.

"I…I`m fine," she said.

_What the hell was that just now…that boy…?_

Fang was sure she had never seen that boy before and yet, the moment she had see him in that strange vision, she had felt a sense of familiarity with him. She couldn't understand how that was possible?

"He is coming again," Noel said.

Fang refocused her head into the fight as she stood back up seeing the Chaos Bahamut shifting form until it had wings as the front stared straight down at them and then it started to glow before launching an laser like attack straight after them.

The duo jumped out of the way as the blast tore the ground they were standing on before. Fang launched another spell at the Bahamut who dodged it by spinning in the air and came flying down toward them forcing the two to thrown themselves on the ground as it narrowly missed them.

Fang glanced up toward the flying Bahamut, seeing the Eidolon aiming straight for Yeul.

"He is going for Yeul," she said as she quickly stood up.

"_No_," Noel yelled.

The two started to run but they knew they could never outrun a flying creature. Fang started to shine that gold light again, moving even faster than the time it took Noel to blink at what was happening, Fang was already sliding in front of the Seeress as Bahamut transformed into its normal form again.

_How did she…?_ Noel thought looking at her surprised.

He can see from Fang`s face that the girl was as surprised about the phenomenon.

Bahamut`s giant red claw came flying down toward them and Fang raised her Steelguard again, blocking it feeling the weight of the attack pushing her down.

"Yeul, _run_," Fang said as she grits her teeth against the weight of the attack.

From behind her, Yeul was frozen whether in shock or in stupor at what Fang just did she didn't know but the girl wasn`t moving. Then the other hand came from the side smacking into Fang as the claws tore into her skin drawing blood.

The girl was send flying to the side and crashing into a wall sliding down holding her bleeding side.

"_FANG_," Yeul yelled.

* * *

**Inside the Tower, meanwhile**

"What`s happening Éclair?" Eclipse said from beside the said Goddess.

"Sorry," Éclair said as she adjusted her grip on her sword, "I just have a lot on my mind."

The two stood across Ragnarok and Éclair`s father, Cloud. So far, the fight had been even and the terrain around them showed holes and cracks from the fight that was taking place. Even thought Éclair had never faced Ragnarok before, she can gauge that she was more powerful than Seraphelim was after all, Ragnarok was created for war.

_She is quite powerful and she didn`t even transformed yet, _she thought, looking at the Fang look-a-like across her, _She is covering my father`s weak points quite well. If we can take her out of the fight first…we can get an edge on this…_

"You`ve got a plan?" Eclipse asked.

"Because of all the chaos in the air I can`t use my Time and Space spell," Éclair said, "meaning half of my power are useless. Except for my experience as an l`Cie, and my speed will be useful here."

"Your dad is pretty good too," Eclipse said as he spun his Staff, his face hidden by the hood.

"He is one of the best fighter in Zanarkand back in his prime," Éclair said, "Before he met my mother…the only person that was stronger than him was Sephiroth…"

Eclipse gave her a side way glance.

"What?"

"No…it`s nothing," Éclair said, "If we focus upon my Father, Ragnarok will step in and take us back and then if we focus on Ragnarok, he will step in. We will have to separate them."

Eclipse gave her a glance.

"Separate them?"

"That`s the only way I see that we can take them down," Éclair said, staring at the two enemy in front of them.

Eclipse also seems in thoughts.

"So how do we do this Éclair?" he asked.

"I`ll take my father on," she said, "I know how he fight and since he trained me, It will be easier for me to defeat him. Stall Ragnarok long enough for me to join the fight later."

"Sound like fun," Eclipse said softly, "You`ll have to be swift, Ragnarok is a War being. All of this fighting will only awaken the beast that hides within it."

Éclair nodded in acceptance.

"I know," she said, "Let`s go."

The two moved swiftly and Eclipse launched his Staff forward launching an attack toward the two in front of them causing the two to jump on different side.

_Nice, _Éclair thought smiling.

"Don`t take too long," Eclipse told her.

"Don`t worry I won`t," Éclair said, aiming straight toward where Cloud had landed.

Eclipse only nodded at her as he aimed straight for Ragnarok.

The pink haired Goddess landed on across Cloud in a crouch before standing up again. She stared at the man across her. It was strange to see her father looking so young rather than the jovial man she had come to associate him with.

Cloud took his stance across her and Éclair mirrored it.

"Hey Dad," Éclair said softly, "weird seeing you so young."

Then the two moved, their swords clashing evenly. Éclair was matching his movements since the style they were using was based upon speed. She can overcome him quick in his movements since she knew everything about the man and how he fight.

_He is better than when he trained me, _Éclair thought dodging a strike who narrowly misses, _I guess since he didn`t fight since Sephiroth was chosen...he lost his edge a little._

She then blocked the next attack and twisted her sword around his and with a flick, the Buster Sword was thrown out of the young man`s hand. Defenseless and without weapon, Could closed one of his fists as a green glow appeared within his body.

_Don`t tell me, _Éclair thought shocked.

The young man slammed his fist into the ground causing the entire floor to shake violently as wave of dust kicked up and the shockwave actually caused Éclair to shield her eyes.

_Damn, he is going to make for his sword, _she thought, _I have to get there first._

She moved fast, running toward where she knew the sword was thrown. As she grow closer, she noticed the young man landing by his fallen Buster Sword in crouch and she jumped up in the air and was now coming down toward his back.

Then Cloud picked up the blade spinning around with great speed just as she landed down on the ground. The Buster Sword slammed against her shoulder causing her to wince slightly just as her sword reached Cloud`s face, causing a slash to appear on the side of the young man`s face.

Éclair`s eyes widened seeing the red line of blood appearing on the young man`s cheek.

_N…No way, _she thought, _I thought something was different…but now I realize what it was. He was missing that scar…_

In the past, she had always wondered how her father had gotten the scar, thought the man always told her he had gotten it in a fight, but to find out that _she _was actually the one who gave it to him.

Cloud`s blue eyes were staring straight into her owns and she noticed that his eyes were starting to get a little awareness within them. It was like the eyes of a man waking up from a deep sleep.

"W…Who are you?" he whispered.

_Did Caius hold over him break somehow?_ Éclair thought.

"I…," Éclair started.

But a large explosion shook the entire Tower as Éclair suddenly glanced up toward the noise. A large gold being was there, with long golden hair and tail…

Ragnarok had taken over her true form.

_No, Eclipse, _she thought.

"W…What the…?" she heard Cloud said taken aback by the phenomenon.

Éclair suddenly put a hand into his face, her hand glowing softly and then the young man falls down on the ground asleep. Then the Goddess of Time stood up as the wound from Cloud`s Buster Sword healed itself. She then charged forward to face Ragnarok, the Fal`Cie.

* * *

**Back at the roof**

Yeul stood frozen in front of the large being in front of her. Her entire body was frozen into fear and she couldn't even scream even if she wanted to. She stared at the Eidolon in front of her, her body trembling.

Then it raised the claws toward her, the same claw that he had just pushed Fang out like a ragdoll.

"_No_," Yeul yelled stepping back, "_Get Away_."

"Yeul," Noel yelled as he reached them.

Just as he did, the strings of chaos that were harmlessly flying about them suddenly compressed themselves in front of the Seeress forming a wall of darkness in front of her. Yeul blinked in shock at the phenomenon. Then she felt a presence in the air around her, an odd presence as the chaos in front of her vaguely took a shape of a person before it all pushed Chaos Bahamut back, ensnaring the Eidolon within its deathly grasp.

"W…What`s happening?" Noel asked, looking at the event taking place right in front of him.

"I don't know," Yeul said, and she glanced toward Fang finding the young woman already standing up and her wounds disappearing.

"A…Are you okay?" she said.

Fang nodded.

"We have to go," Noel told them, "While it`s distracted."

The two girls followed him, running away from the ensnared Chaos Bahamut that had fallen on the ground a little way away from them. They arrived in front of the Gate and Noel activated it before the trio was swallowed by the lights coming from within it.

* * *

When the Chaos disappeared, Caius Ballad was on the ground on his knees, breathing heavily. He stared at the Gate that was powering down in front of him, narrowing his eyes in anger. He almost had captured the Seeress but then, _she _had intervened, robbing him of his power…

He then glanced at the Chaos around him.

"Etro," he growled, "When are you going to learn that changing history will change nothing of the outcome that awaits the river of Time? Why do you hide this curse?"

* * *

**Within the Tower**

Éclair arrived where Ragnarok was, finding Eclipse trying to hold the creature with his Chaos powers.

"You told me to stall her," he said, "All I did was piss her off more."

"I can see that," Éclair answered him.

Ragnarok turned her gaze towards her, finding him.

"**Now you face me Éclair,**" the Fal`Cie said, "**Have you come to have your revenge against me after I killed everyone you ever loved?"**

That caused something to change in Éclair as she stared at the Fal`Cie in front of her.

"Éclair…," Eclipse said, almost in warning.

"I know," she said, "I won`t fall for you temptation."

"**I took Yun Fang away from you didn`t I?"** the Fal`Cie said, "**That girl that you still hold in your heart, the one you love. I took down your father. He begged before his death, begged for mercy…"**

The hand holding the sword was shaking now…

"**I simply laughed in his face as I ripped him to shred," **

A large power exploded from Éclair`s form as all of her magic started to shine from her anger. The force of the power even pushed away the chaos that was floating around them. The sword in Éclair`s hand lengthened as her magic grew before she launched herself toward the large Fal`Cie, all her pain she had ever felt since she had seen Zanarkand destroyed with her own eyes…

"_Éclair no_," Eclipse yelled raising his hand toward the back of the Goddess…

"_RAGNAROK_," she yelled as she poised her sword at the ready.

**Will Eclair kill the Fal`Cie?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	15. Yeuls Vision

**Hey guys, long time since my last update wasnt it? Sorry, just had a major writer`s block for this story and i couldn`t figure out on how to write it so yeah...**

**Now, Here is the new chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fifteen

Yeul`s vision

The young Goddess charged straight for the Fal`Cie. She didn`t know what was happening to her except that all that her anger and rage had been brought to the surface, all the anger that she had felt when she had seen the devastation of Zanarkand.

She had directed all of them toward the Ragnarok in front of her.

She can feel all her strength cursing through her veins causing her magic to shine like a star around her body. Her sword was now glowing as she reached the Fal`Cie who let out a large roar at this.

She can hear the faint voice of Eclipse yelling at her to stop but she couldn`t stop at the moment. Éclair found that she didn`t wish to stop as she came close to the Fal`Cie.

"_RAGNAROK_," she yelled as she came down with a swing of her sword.

The Fal`Cie answered her by sending out a punch forward, one hand which was glowing with power and then the two collided. The two magical attacks clashed heavily against each other causing the Tower around them to shake before a large backlash that caused the side of the Tower to be blown out and Éclair was send flying backward as she spun in the air feeling the rain now falling upon her form.

She then landed on the ground in a crouch as she looked up toward the large hole that had been blown in the side of Taejin`s Tower. The strings of chaos were starting to fly around her even stronger forming golden lines as they flew through the air.

Éclair saw Ragnarok coming out of the hole that had been blown out, fully transformed into her Fal`Cie form. The golden hair danced as she jumped from where she was before landing a little way away from her.

The golden eyes stared straight into Éclair`s blue ones as the Goddess took hold of her weapon just as Ragnarok gathered a large ball of magic in her hand. Éclair raised her own hand just as the spell flew toward her, tearing the ground apart causing even more strings of chaos to fly about.

Éclair stood there, unmoving as the blast of concentrated magic flew toward her. Then she tightened her hands into fist before slamming it upon the incoming attack. The large spell spun upon itself before it disappeared completely from sight. Éclair then charged forward at the Fal`Cie with a slash of her sword which Ragnarok avoided but the strike caused a large slash to appear upon the ground behind the Fal`Cie.

"**You really wish to kill me don`t you Éclair?" **Ragnarok said, a low chuckle in her voice.

Éclair didn't say anything as she continued to attack with her sword causing Ragnarok to let out a large roar, blowing everything around her backward even Éclair who had covered her face but both of her legs stayed still on the ground.

Ragnarok slammed both of her hands on the ground causing it to split apart, letting chaos bleed out of the fissures in the ground. She then charged straight toward Éclair with a claw attack.

Éclair had seeing her coming and raised her shield as the claw reached her. She grunted as the power behind the attack caused a crater to appear around her form. As she stared at Ragnarok in front of her, she frowned a little wondering what had caught her attention before Ragnarok`s other hand came flying at her.

Éclair had pushed the hand back before doing a back flip in the air, avoiding the oncoming attack. As she was in the air, she stared down at Rangarok`s form and it was then that she realized what had caught her attention.

Ragnarok sized had changed.

The Fal`Cie had become larger than it was before almost two sizes larger and she noticed that the chaos spinning around it`s body. Then Éclair summoned magic in her sword as she sends it flying down toward Ragnarok who actually blocked it with one of her hand.

Then the tail come flying at alarming speed, that Éclair only had time to blink before it hit her sending her crashing back down unto the ground. The Goddess coughed tasting blood in her mouth causing her to spit it out.

A large roar caused her to look up again as Ragnarok send both of her hands toward her, probably to crush her from where she was and then the chaos suddenly spun around the Fal`Cie causing it to roar.

"Éclair," Eclipse yelled at her.

She turned her attention toward the man who had both of his hands raised, controlling the chaos that was spinning around Ragnarok. The Fal`Cie roared in anger before launching out a large spell which tore the ground around it causing Éclair to shield her eyes from the bright light causing the ground below her to shake violently.

She uncovered her eyes as she stood back up staring at the destruction that had been made. A good portion of the place they were in had been turned into nothing but destruction and the chaos had become even stronger around here as even the debris from Ragnarok`s attack were floating in the air.

She turned toward the Fal`Cie who was still distracted by the chaos that was blinding it and then she tightened her hand upon her sword before charging forward. Then she jumped in the air so that she could get to Ragnarok`s head and then with her magic shining around her sword she come down upon the Fal`Cie with all intend to kill her right then and there but the Chaos around Ragnarok took hold of her body.

_W…What? _She thought.

"What are you doing Eclipse?" she yelled at the man who carries the Heart of Chaos.

"Go back to Valhalla Éclair," Eclipse told her.

A gold portal appeared right upon Éclair who stared at him, wondering how he can do this. He shouldn`t have the power to do this kind of thing. That was reserved only for Etro.

Before the Goddess could have another say, everything was covered in golden lights as she was send flying backward through the portal.

_Damn you Eclipse, _she thought.

Then the next thing she knew she had landed backward upon the sandy shores of Valhalla. The Goddess shook her head a little before she stood back up. She glared at the water in front of her feeling her anger growing again.

"You have let your emotions blind you despite my warnings Éclair," a familiar voice said to her.

"I don't want to hear it Etro," she said as her sword disappeared from her hand.

"You _will_ hear me Éclair," Etro spoke out drawing out the pink haired woman attention toward her.

Etro was standing right behind her, with both of her arms crossed.

"I told you before that Caius will use your emotions against you and you have let it happen," she said, "You have tried to kill Ragnarok when you said that you have put the past behind you."

"She was badmouthing my Father`s death," Éclair snapped at her, "I just couldn`t let her do as she please."

"Playing upon your emotions," Etro told her, "That`s all there is to it, and because of that, you were almost taken by Caius`s deceit just as Ragnarok and Seraphelim had been."

"Then what would you have me do?" Éclair asked her, "How can I defeat Caius if I don't even know why he is targeting the world or me? What had happened back then Etro? How can Caius control the chaos as Eclipse had done? Just who exactly is that man?"

Etro sighed, turning her attention toward the endless ocean in front of her.

"Maybe it`s about time that you know," she said, "I swear, Averia died just so that I can deal with all of this myself."

Éclair frowned.

"Who?"

"She is the One before you," Etro said, "The True Goddess of Time, although time is merely a word to us."

"Who exactly_ is_ Caius?" Éclair asked her.

"Caius is my son," Etro told her, as she turned toward Éclair.

Éclair stood there staring at the Goddess in front of her. She can feel her mouth dropping open as she stared at her, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"He is _what_?"

* * *

**Year Unknown**

Noel glanced around himself.

Just a while ago, him, Fang and Yeul had appeared inside this forest from the Gate that had been on top of the Tower in that Chaos world that Yeul had been trapped in. He had went out trying to find something or a clue on what time he was in but there was no such luck.

Sighing, he walked back toward where the two girls were. Fang was the one to start the small fire for them, keeping the place they had found warm from the chill of the dark. Yeul who was seating beside the older girl glanced up toward at his arrival

"Hey, Noel found anything?" Fang asked, not even looking up.

"No humans as far as I can see," Noel told her taking a seat beside her, "Well, they have a lot of blood thirsty wildlife and flesh eating plants, but no humans."

"Great," Fang said, "We have no idea _where_ or _when_ we are or if there is any sign of civilization anywhere."

Noel sighed glancing at the blue haired girl.

"Everything okay Yeul?" he asked.

"I am fine," Yeul answered him, "A little shaken but otherwise fine."

"I would be surprised if you weren`t," Fang told her giving her a sideway glance, "With everything you`ve experienced so far."

Yeul glanced down toward the ground.

"It`s not because of what happened back there," she said.

That caused Noel to blink in confusion.

"Then what is it that left you shaken," he asked.

"You know back to that night Noel," Yeul said, "When we were in the hoverbike together."

Noel nodded, wincing a little. He didn`t like to be reminded of it.

"Yes," he said, "That day you were taken."

Yeul gave him a glance.

"I saw the end of the world," she said.

The other two stared at her in surprise. Noel was the first to recover.

"W…What do you mean `the end of the world`?"

Yeul glanced down.

"Look everyone was dying," she said, "and the chaos of Valhalla where taking over everything…even the houses were crumbling…"

Noel approached the young girl.

"Yeul, calm down," he said, putting his hand upon her shoulder, "You shouldn`t think about it…There is no way the world will end."

Yeul looked up at him and Noel was surprised to see anger in her eyes.

"I saw it happen," she said quickly standing up, "Everything I ever see in my dreams have happened Noel. Whether if it`s in the long future or not, it will happen. Even before we became friends I saw you in my dreams."

The young man seems confused at this.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew who you were even before we spoke," Yeul said softly, "I knew Caius even before I met him back at the Tower. Everything that had happened to me I knew they were going to happen before they did."

Noel stared at her, the shock visible in his eyes. He continued to stare at her as if he was seeing her in a new light.

"Even before they took you, you knew you were going to be taken away," he whispered.

Yeul turned her gaze away from him.

"Then why didn`t you say anything?" he asked her taking hold of her shoulder, "Why haven`t you told me about it?"

"Would you ever believe me?" Yeul asked him.

"What?"

"Tell me Noel, would you have believe me if I told you all of this were going to happen. Would you have believed a word of what I say?"

"I…,"

Noel was stumped. He stared at the girl. Would he have believed that he would be traveling through time and seeing things that he had only heard about? Things out of legends. He may like Yeul but he knew himself that he wouldn`t have believed it. Heck, it is happening to him and he still doesn't believe it.

His expression might have been the answer for Yeul as the girl simply closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"You don`t have to lie to me Noel," she said.

"I am not going to lie to you Yeul," he said, "I never did."

He took a seat beside the fire and just noticed that Fang wasn`t there anymore. He frowned to himself glancing around the small clearing they had stayed in.

"Where is Fang?" he asked.

The said young woman was leaning against a tree not too far away from where Noel and Yeul were. She had seen that the other two were having a pretty heavy conversation so she decided to leave them alone.

She sighed as she stared up toward the sky without moon. Dark clouds were flying above them as the wind whistled through the leaves of the trees. Her mind was on the pink haired Goddess that she had met back in the world of Chaos.

She can`t take out the familiarity that she had felt with the other woman. Fang was sure that in all of her memories that she never met the woman before, but the woman knew her name…just as that other person she had woken up to seeing before…

She ran a hand through her hair.

There is something…a feeling that she can`t put her finger on that something was amiss with her.

_Your presence will cause the destruction of everything. You are the Ragnarok that will slay the Goddess. Within you, you possess the power to destroy everything…._

She felt a chill as she remembered Yeul`s words from that Paradox. She had heard Yeul, well, the Yeul she and Noel save from Caius, mention seeing the end of the world. She can`t help but feel as if she had something to do with that.

Fear was something she had become accustomed with since she was in a war back in Oerba, but this chill…

_I am not going to kill anyone, _she thought.

"Fang?"

She glanced toward the voice finding Noel there.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It`s nothing," she answered him straightening up, "So what next?"

"Well, next we get some rest," Noel told her, "Tomorrow, we will try to find a sign of civilization in this place."

Fang nodded at him.

"Okay," she said, her voice coming out higher than she meant to.

Noel stared at her, his eyes watching her carefully.

"Are you sure you`re okay?" he asked, "You`re white as sheet."

"I said I`m fine," she snapped at him causing the young man to jump back at the sharp tone.

Then she took a deep breath.

"Sorry," she said, "I…I just…I`m just tired."

Noel nodded at him.

"It`s okay," he said, "C`mon back to camp."

Fang gave him a forced smile before following him, ignoring the sinking feeling she had in her chest.

**Yeah so end this chapter. Hope it was a good read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	16. the Wills of the Fates

**Hey guys, after a lot of time away...here is a chapter...**

**Yeah, after such a long time away...**

**Enjoy anyway**

Chapter Sixteen

The Will of the Fates

"What do you mean…Caius is your son?" Éclair asked, her voice echoing across the empty room she was standing in with the Goddess.

The pink haired woman was staring at her, surprised at the entire revelation. How could Caius be Etro`s son? Etro had never been out of Valhalla after all, it was her power that was keeping this place together. Éclair wondered how that had happened.

Etro then turned toward her.

"To become my son," the Goddess said, "He doesn't have to be…blood related. We Divine beings can`t have children like Humanity does. I didn't mean to confuse you."

Etro shook her head.

"Well what am I suppose to think?" Éclair asked her, "You just dropped the bomb like that on me…"

The Goddess chuckled softly.

"I have become used to see you as the Goddess of Time Éclair," she said, "I simply think that you will know of those facts…but it seems I can`t hide it no longer."

Éclair stared at her.

"Then tell me Etro," she said, "Tell me of Caius."

Etro walked toward the balcony that gave out to the large empty city of Valhalla. The Goddess seemingly watched the blue see that extended over the horizon and the forever darkened sky.

"I was the one who made Caius one with the Chaos," she said, "I was the one who made him who he is today. A Goddess meddling into a Mortal man`s life…"

Éclair walked toward her, frowning a little.

"You mean…he was once a normal human before," she asked.

Etro nodded.

"He was a protector," Etro said, "From a tribe that once lived upon Pulse during the Fal`cie`s reign over Gaia. You may have heard of them before when you were in Zanarkand. Hearing talks of the mysterious tribe known as the Farseers."

Éclair suddenly remembered hearing about something like this.

"I`ve heard talk of such a tribe before," she murmured, "They lived out in the plains…to think Caius was once part of the same world I used to live in."

Etro nodded.

"Caius protected the one who bears my Gift of sights," she said softly, "The young girl that from the birth of time itself carried that weight upon her shoulders. He was a caring man and protected the Seeress with all his heart and he grew to care about her as a man would for a woman…"

"He was in love with her," Éclair murmured.

"And she loved him in return," Etro continued, "but the cruel fates could not let them be together. For the Seeress who had been blessed with my gifts was also doomed to die before reaching adulthood. Caius believed that he could change the fate of the Seeress and called upon the Goddess of Time."

Éclair frowned.

"But Averia was strict upon what the Fates had placed upon the girl," Etro said, "But I saw the will he had within himself, that strength to protect. I grew interested in him. For millennia, no one had wished to change the fate of the Seeress and this young man, barely a man, wanted to change it, and so I granted him access to Valhalla one night in his dreams so that I could personally talk to him."

Etro smiled sardonically.

"When I told him that I was the one who summoned him here in his dreams," she said, "He had put himself down on his knees, begging me to change the Seeress`s Fate."

_Flashback_

_The young Caius head was touching the stone floor, his long hair falling beside him bowing in front of the empty crystal Throne._

"_Please Merciful Etro," he whispered, "I never asked for much growing up…but please, grant me that single wish."_

_Etro observed him, intrigued._

_This man was far more different than everything that she had ever seen._

"_Please, I will do anything you ask of me," Caius continued._

"_It is beyond my power to remove what the Fates had placed upon the Seeress young Mortal," Etro spoke out, her voice merely a whisper in Caius`s mind after all, the man was a mortal being…_

"_But your strength of heart, had drew my attention to you," she continued, "A far stronger heart than I ever faced…while I may not be able to answer to your wish I will give you a Focus of your own to accomplish."_

_Caius was confused, she could tell._

"_A Focus?"_

_Etro raised her hand toward him and Caius gasped seeing the brand forming upon his skin. It looked widely different than the other brand he had seeing before._

"_What kind of brand is this?" he asked looking at it in amazement._

"_A unique brand Caius of the Farseers," Etro told him, "Since I have seen the strength of your heart, only you can carry this Focus…this Focus of Chaos. The only task you will have to do, is the task that you have been given and you will always protect the one you love most. May your heart be forever strong, Mortal."_

_End of flashback_

Etro glanced at Éclair beside her.

"Averia saw this as a mistake," she continued, "She told me again and again, that I shouldn`t have acted so recklessly, giving such power to others that aren`t worthy of it. But I only saw that I was helping Caius to do what he wish. To protect what he loved most…"

She shook her head.

"Then the disaster happened," Etro told her, "Ragnarok was unleashed upon Gaia and killed off most of the world and Caius who had the gift of immortality survived the event…the last of his tribe."

"He came here, to lay the Seeress to rest and then in his anger and heartache he launched a full straight assault upon Valhalla."

Éclair stared at her shocked.

"He actually attacked here?"

Etro nodded.

"He had grown powerful over the hundreds of years he had spend as a immortal," she said, "It was a big battle and Averia was the one who faced him in battle…the strongest battle ever known in the world."

Etro looked up toward the sky.

"They had started to fight here but seeing that the battle was destroying Valhalla, Averia took him to Gaia so they could settle their scores once and for all."

_Flashback_

_The lightning flashes echoed as the duo clashed against each other. Each times their blades clashed, the very earth beneath them shook and rumbles. Two titans were fighting to the death with all of their magic and abilities._

But Caius was ultimately defeated in the end.

_The man was upon his knees as he coughed up blood, his sword lying a few paces away from where he was. His outfit was ripped in some places as blood flew from his wounds. Then Caius looked up toward his opponent, a dark look crossing his face._

"_It is the end Caius," Averia said, her breath coming in short gaps as she had some wounds upon her body also._

_She was dressed in a silver armor with lines of gold decorated upon it. Her hair was a soft blue as they danced in the wind as it blew through where they were. The sky had turned red from the oblivion that was around them…_

"_It will never end," Caius snarled at her, "Is that how you Gods deal with the people you have used?"_

"_You launched a full assault upon Valhalla," Averia answered him, "That`s an act of treason to Etro and to the balance of this world."_

"_You stand by and let my people dies," Caius yelled at her, "All of you stand by and let the world dies."_

"_It is what the Fates have decided," Averia answered him calmly, her bright blue eyes narrowing slightly, "We don't interfere with the Fates decisions. They decide on how the balance of this world is to be tilted and we carry it out as their warriors."_

"_How is the death of millions part of Fate`s Plan for balance?" Caius yelled at her, "You are more powerful than Ragnarok ever wishes to be and yet you stand by and let it happen."_

_Averia shook her head._

"_I don't expect you to understand," she said, softly, "That`s why making you like us was the reckless mistake Etro had made. You have the mind of a Human being, and could not comprehend the Wills of the Fates."_

_Caius gritted his teeth, tears falling from his eyes._

"_You…You knew this would happen," he said._

_Averia stayed silent._

"_You and Etro knew that this will happens," Caius continued, looking up at her, tears of anger falling from his eyes, "Why haven't you told me anything?"_

"_The same reason Yeul never told you," _

_A look of shock crossed the man`s face. Then he looked up at the Goddess`s eyes._

"_You lies," he yelled, "There is no way that Yeul knew of this and didn`t they tell me? She always smiled, always…laugh…There is no way…"_

"_The Seeress shares the Eyes of Etro," Averia told him, "She has seen the Destructions of this world, and she had seen it happen. She knew what was waiting for Humanity at the end. She might have even seen us here having this confrontation. Even thought she knew of it, she never stopped smiling because of the very reason you are now."_

_Caius put both of his hands on his head._

"_No…No…," he murmured, "It can`t be true…IT CAN`T BE TRUE."_

_But Averia wasn`t finish at what she was saying._

"_She values your smile, your happiness and your love…more than anything."_

_Caius stayed there, on the ground and Averia turned away from him._

"_This battle is done here," she said, looking up toward the sky, "Because of your somewhat friendship over the years Caius…I`m sorry for what you have been put through. No normal humans should have felt like this…Etro this is in your hands now…"_

_A blade stabbed through Averia`s turned back, causing the Goddess eyes to widen in shock. Caius eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth in anger._

"_I do not need your apology," he growled, "You can take it and be gone to the depths of hells along with it."_

"_C…Caius," Averia said shocked._

_The man threw the Goddess aside; as she rolled down on the ground the large wounds with blood seeping through the armor. Three Eidolons, Hecatoncheir and the Shiva Sisters appeared from a portal all of them aiming straight toward Caius._

_As the Nix neared Caius, the man`s hand shoot out taking hold of the Eidolon`s mouth. He saw the eyes widen in surprise at being caught so easily and dark form of Chaos started to appear around Caius._

"_Embrace the terror," he said, throwing Nix back into her sister who was coming to help._

_Hetaconcheir, however, went to help the wounded Averia and helping her up._

"_My thanks," Averia said, before turning her gaze toward Caius._

"_I will destroy Valhalla, and Etro," Caius said as he disappeared._

"_Take me after him," Averia said._

_Hetaconcheir nodded and disappeared to Valhalla._

* * *

_Caius appeared in Valhalla, more ever, inside Etro`s throne room. He approached toward it before Etro appeared right in front of him with her blade ready._

"_Etro," he growled._

"_Caius what you are planning to do is madness," Etro said._

"_So you have seen my plan then," Caius said as he walked forward, "The only way that you have to stop me is to kill me Etro for I will not stop."_

_The man continued to walk forward, his eyes determined._

"_Please Caius, don't make me do this," Etro told him._

"_Then bring back everyone you had let died Etro," Caius answered, "Bring them all back."_

"_No magic can reawaken the dead Caius," Etro answered him, "Your are not yourself. Your grief is clouding your judgment."_

"_My mind is very clear Etro," Caius said as he continues to walk forward, "and you already know my goal."_

"_**Eremor Memotion," **__Etro said._

_Black waves pushed through Caius as the man grunted before suddenly pushing the black waves off of him forcing Etro to step back._

"_Your illusions will not stop me," he said dashing forward._

_Etro fought back against him but Caius disarmed her of her blade throwing Etro to the side as she slid down on the ground grunting in pain. Then she stood back up again looking at the man as he reached the large crystal that was underneath the Throne._

"_Caius, don't do this," she yelled._

"_Words will not stop me now," Caius said simply before stabbing the crystal with Etro`s blade._

_The chaos suddenly burst from the crystal exploding the Temple outward as the Chaos grew even stronger and the large Gates of Valhalla appeared above in the sky._

"_The Chaos of Valhalla shall devour all," Caius said, "Time, history and all the lives that were killed along with the rest of the Fal`Cie."_

"_What have you done?" Averia yelled arriving on the scene._

"_I have done justice for what you Gods have done to us Humans," Caius said as the chaos grew around her, "and it can`t is stopped…The Chaos of Valhalla, once unleashed, can never be undone."_

_Averia raised her hands at him._

"_Except by the Life of a Goddess," Averia said._

_Caius eyes widened for a split second before a red portal appeared around him._

"_Be gone," she yelled at him as the man was suddenly thrown backward into the portal._

_Etro approached the wounded Goddess._

"_Averia, you must see to those wounds," she said._

"_No matter," Averia said approached the waves of chaos which was being unleashed from the large Crystal, "I have to stop this."_

"_It is my duty…," Etro said._

"_No," Averia said, "Your powers of foresight are too important Etro; I can be succeeded unlike you. But in my states I won`t be able to stop the events that had happened...but I can still trap the Chaos in a paradox."_

"_Averia…,"_

_But the Goddess of Time simply smiled at her softly before raising both of her hands into the light of the Crystal which ensnared her entirely._

"_**I offer my source of my immortality as payment for the Crystal which had broken,"**__ Averia spoke her voice echoing across Valhalla, "__**May it be enough to make it whole again."**_

_Suddenly lights were shining through her as it was pulled toward the Crystal which fixed itself as the entire chaos disappeared. Then Averia fell down on the ground and Etro quickly walked toward her fallen form._

"_It`s done," Averia said, "I am mortal…again."_

"_I can still heal you," Etro said._

"_The Fates have decided it," Averia said, "My successor…shall take the mantle when she appears."_

_Etro continued to stare at her._

"_How long would it be?"_

"_Many thousands of years," Averia answered, "But she carries a power that is greater than mine…a power that I have never…experienced." _

_The woman on the ground`s life was fading rapidly and it was a miracle by itself that she was still breathing considering what she had just done._

"_I…I have seen my successor`s face…and she has my eyes, and my will…" Averia said, a small smile appearing upon her lips, "She will resolve it. She will free the world from the Paradox that holds it."_

"_How can you be so sure?" Etro asked, holding the woman`s cold hands._

_Blood was already spilling upon the ground beneath the woman_

"_For I have seen it," Averia said meeting Etro`s eyes, "The Fates have allowed me to see the clouded future in your visions…all you have to do my dearest friend, is to…have faith."_

_Then the Goddess had died._

_End of flashback_

Etro turned toward Éclair who was silent, her blue eyes showing that she was deep in thoughts.

"The Eternal Paradox," she murmured.

Etro blinked.

"What?"

"Seraphelim mentioned it when I faced her," she said, "This must be what Caius is trying to unleash…This is why he wanted to kill me. My death will unleash the Paradox that had hidden the Chaos away from the world."

Éclair turned toward her.

"But how come I never come across it?" she asked, "I can travel to any Paradoxes that I can but I never came across it."

Etro looked at her.

"The Eternal Paradox…is a world of its own."

**The mystery about Caius`s drive for revenge is revealed...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
